


Prisoners of War

by MegaKat



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: ...eventually, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, It'll All Make Sense..., It's a Smutgasbord!, Love Potion/Spell, Shameless Fluff Amidst the Copious Smut, Smut, Smut in Every Chapter!, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/pseuds/MegaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta-sei and the Solarian solar system are at war, and the Saiyans have managed to capture the queen of Mercury. They're currently interrogating her, but she's not talking... until they send in a certain general. (This will involve all pairings, likely, each chapter being a new story!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nine days in this hell hole, strung up by her arms for at least eight hours a day, tied, gagged and blindfolded in a corner for most of the other sixteen. Or wait, was it eight days? Or ten? Being blindfolded so long and often had made her lose track, which she knew was their intention, to make her crack under the strain of not being able to guess at the time, whether it was even day or night.

                They wouldn’t break her that way, though, she didn’t know the time, but she could guess at the days by whomever was guarding her, the sound of their voices or the scent of them if she was blindfolded, though admittedly, it was getting a little difficult to smell anything over her own stench.

                That would be the one thing to crack her and she knew it. Dear gods, what in the hell was crawling on her right that minute!? What kinds of germs or diseases were lurking on her tattered fuku!? _No, Ami, no… don’t think about it. You nearly broke down crying yesterday just wondering what to do when your period eventually starts, until you realized that it likely wouldn’t from the stress and the lack of proper food._

                She’d only been without proper food for a few days, though, since those stupid monkeys holding her captive had given her what _they_ considered a meager amount of food… only for it to be just the right portion for someone her size and with her metabolism. Ami had been smart, though, she’d acted as if it wasn’t enough, had faked a few tears as she’d eaten… but then that asshole of a prince had shown up and set them all straight, informing them that Ami was smarter than the whole lot of third-class idiots put together.

                Which she was, and she hadn’t been able to keep the little rueful smile off her lips when he’d told them so, which had earned her a cuff from one of those third-class idiots… which had earned the idiot what sounded like a fairly painful punch to the face from the prince himself. Apparently she wasn’t to be damaged— whether out of respect for another royal, or out of the prince’s knowledge that such a thing wouldn’t work on her or any of her sisters, she didn’t know, but she was slightly grateful for the beatings to cease, even if her food had been cut to a third of the portions.

                The only thing that had pissed her captors off more than the food incident was the fact that they couldn’t deny her water. She only had to concentrate a little to call the moisture out of the very air and guide it into her mouth, and when they’d gagged her, she’d mustered up all her willpower to absorb it through her very skin.

                Being the queen of Mercury and the Senshi of ice and water definitely had its perks.

                There wasn’t enough to wash with though, so she didn’t bother wasting what precious bit of water she could wring out of the air on cleaning up.

                She was broken out of her daily regimen of wishing she could wash and trying to distract herself with anything possible to keep from thinking about it by the sound of voices just outside the door, and she instantly schooled her face beneath the blindfold into an expressionless mask.

                “Your sister talked,” the prince’s voice said smugly once the door opened.

                Mina… no, Minako would have _never_ talked, there was no way in hell, but it was rather interesting that Vegeta thought she had… especially since Mina had only been there for two days, and Ami for nine. Or was it eight? Or ten?

                They’d only captured two of them so far, though, which was good. Two out of ten was amazingly good. Or eleven, if the rumors about Galaxia throwing in with them were true. “Did she,” Ami stated without emotion.

                “Yes, she did,” Prince Vegeta purred. “Apparently your moon queen is hiding out on Venus, disguised as Minako. Ingenious, I’ll admit it, but we would have sniffed her out sooner or later without her information.”

                _Dumbass, Serenity’s not anywhere **near** Venus, Mina’s just leading you around by your pointy Saiyan nose. _“I’ll admit that I’m curious,” Ami said softly, letting her voice crack slightly to make it sound like she was about to cry. “How did you… how… Minako… she’s the strongest of us all…”

                “Being the goddess of lust didn’t exactly help her,” Vegeta snickered. “And when Raditz pulled guard duty, he decided to try a new way of extracting information from her and he—oh get that horrified look off your face, you vulgar woman, he didn’t rape her!” He snapped. “He just… warmed her up a bit with a Saiyan kiss, and until she talked, he wouldn’t let her come. Gods, I owe that son of a bitch a fucking promotion for that stroke of fucking genius.”

                On the outside, Ami was stony and expressionless, but on the inside she was cackling madly like a crazy woman. _Oh sweet baby gods, did I just hear that right!? Did Mina seriously just get off in exchange for false information! I’ll bet **that** made her century! _ Not only that, but it had probably given her a much needed power boost, especially if Raditz had gotten off in the bargain as well. Possibly enough power to break out of there…

                “…and get her down, give her an hour to eat and drink and keep her limbs from losing circulation,” Vegeta was saying as she drifted back in from her own thoughts. Gods, she was getting tired. Far too tired. She’d actually dozed off while she’d been strung up earlier that morning, since they’d started depriving her of sleep purposely three days ago.

                Or was it four?

“…want her in one piece…” Damn it, she was dozing again, she realized. Just thinking about sleep was making her drift blissfully into its embrace. “…not worth anything if she’s been genuinely harmed…”

                “Come on, Blue.”

                Ami groggily opened her eyes behind the blindfold at the sound of a new voice, one she’d heard out in the corridor, but not in her cell, but she’d only had time enough to lift her head when gravity suddenly worked and she fell when her bonds were unlocked from the ceiling.

                She was grateful for the massive arms that caught her though; the last guard had just let her fall on the floor. But this new guard was actually borderline kind… courteous, even. He wasn’t even putting her down; he was carrying her to the cot in the corner, setting her down gently, his fingers running briefly through her hair before he untied her blindfold. “Thank you,” she whispered, squinting her eyes shut against the light when he tugged the cloth off of her eyes.

                Ami cracked them open and looked at the bowl of food for a brief moment as she weighed her options, and instead decided to slump down onto the mattress and close her eyes again. Screw food, her stomach was shrinking to compensate for the hunger pains, anyway. What she needed to keep her sanity was sleep.

                “No, Blue, Vegeta’s orders. You need to eat,” the guard rumbled, his voice soft and low. But stern, she noted, even if it did have a quality to it that was lulling her further into a dreamless sleep.

                “Not hungry,” she barely managed, shivering as she tried to sink deeper into the thin cot. It was futile, though, and she knew she didn’t need the comfort of a blanket at that point in order to pass out.

                “Orders, woman. Have to follow them. Come on,” he urged, using a single massive hand to pull her into a sitting position. The guard grunted in annoyance when she purposely went limp though, and gave a little growl when she stubbornly curled up against his chest when he wouldn’t let her lay back down. “Damn it, woman. Don’t make me get Vegeta in here.”

                In her exhausted half-delirium, Ami had a stroke of genius and shook her head. “No. You can’t make me, anyway. Let me sleep or I go on hunger strike. That includes water. I’m the Senshi of water, so I’ll be dead in a day if I don’t at least absorb it through my skin.”

                “ _Tapa’or heu_ ,” he groaned. “Fine, Blue. Sleep. This is fucking stupid anyway,” he added with a grumble. “Stringing up women and fucking torturing them like this…” The guard arranged her carefully on the cot. “…would have never happened in his grandfather’s day…” Even shoved something under her head as a pillow. “…warriors or not, women shouldn’t be fucking treated like this…” Then something was draped over her, a blanket of sorts, and Ami didn’t hear any more of the complaints about the prince that actually had her smiling.

#########################

                Ami woke with hunger pains and moaned softly from an urgent need to pee, but even worse than both of those aches was how thirsty she was. She didn’t just want a drink. She needed a drink, worse than she ever had in her life, and she coughed and strangled a bit from the dryness in her throat for several seconds.

                She was sitting up to bark her head off when she suddenly felt a cup at her lips, and unable to even think of questioning its contents or what could have been added to it to dull her wits, she drank deeply, tears welling up in her eyes at how downright fucking _wonderful_ it felt going down her throat. “Thank you,” she sobbed, wiping at her eyes. Dear Hermes, how did she even have enough moisture left in her to produce tears?

                Ami was stunned to feel a gentle pat on her back, the hand smoothing gently down to the tattered bow of her fuku, followed by what sounded almost like… a purr. A brief one, but… _Minako would know how to handle this perfectly, how to take advantage of the fact that he’s possibly attracted to me. Thank the gods I’m not fifteen anymore, at least, I might have had a seizure or fainted at the very thought!_

No, she wasn’t fifteen anymore, but Ami didn’t have shit for experience with men. _But I do have a brain,_ she thought quickly. What did she know about her guard? He felt huge against her, for one, so at least she wouldn’t have to totally feign an attraction for him since she preferred extremely tall men or women. He was Saiyan, so if he _was_ in fact attracted to her, he would feel the need to protect her. If she was ill, his beast might even take over a bit and he’d nurse her… maybe even help her escape…

                Shit, no, nonono, there was no use in building up false hopes like that; Saiyans were also as loyal as they came, just as her own people were to herself and Queen Serenity. This guard would never, ever betray their king and their princes.

                Ami felt a little shake then and realized she’d half dozed off again, leaning her weight fully against him, but before she sleepily let her eyes crack open again she noticed that he was holding her securely in his arms, practically cradling her. _Maybe…_ Giving a tiny shake of her head, she turned a bit and nuzzled her face into the huge chest, curling into him and emitting a little sigh of not completely faked pleasure. Gods, he smelled nice… “Warm,” she murmured tiredly.

                “If you’re cold, I’ve got something hot for you to eat, Blue,” his voice whispered in a tone she knew was meant not to carry. There must have been more guards close by. “You’re going to get me in trouble, woman, I’ve already let you sleep through two prisoner checks, one by the prince and one by Raditz. There’s another coming, and if they think I let you sleep three times…”

                Ami stirred then and turned her face to look up at him, her filthy hand lifting to stroke his jawline when she found one of the last people she’d expected to see. It was Nappa, Prince Vegeta’s most trusted general and King Vegeta’s best friend and confidante. Tears welled up in her eyes again, tears of disbelief and gratitude, but she didn’t miss the way his face briefly leaned into her hand. He’d let her sleep through two guard checks and a third one was coming… “You let me sleep for almost twelve hours?” She whispered, her voice choked.

                Nappa just nodded and sighed, and Ami caught the sound of another purr that lasted only a second, coupled with a look of pure frustration on his face.

 _Dear gods… I think he really **is** interested._ What would Mina do? _Play into it._ “I’m sorry,” she said quickly, sitting up quickly, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness that had her swaying. She felt those huge, calloused hands steady her, the way the thumbs briefly stroked over her bare upper arms, and mused briefly that she couldn’t have planned that better if she’d tried. “I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble,” she whispered meekly, letting her very real fear for her queen show as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

“You weren’t any trouble, Blue,” Nappa replied, his hands falling from her arms, one of them lifting to touch her again, only to clench and pull away hesitantly.

 _Gods, Mina would be cheering,_ Ami thought wearily. _Guess I’m a better actress than I thought. Though… I **am** grateful to him… he could have gotten in a lot of trouble, being the general and all. _ A pang in her lower abdomen made her blush and she looked up at him again. “I um… I need to…”

“Go on and use the pot, Blue,” he said with a nod towards the corner. “I’ll look away, unlike some of those retarded third-class perverts.”

Floored by yet another staggeringly thoughtful courtesy, Ami just stared at him for a full three seconds before thanking him softly and heading for the corner, doing her business the moment he’d turned his back. As she righted her fuku, she noticed that his cloak—his mark as a Saiyan general—was bunched up on the bed lengthwise, indicating that that had been what he’d covered her with. She blushed at the intimacy, recalling that she’d fleetingly thought of how good the blanket smelled just before she’d blacked out, and when she came back to the bed she was promptly wrapped in it by him once more. “Thank you… again. Nappa,” she added in a shy whisper.

The huge warrior just cleared his throat a bit and nodded, got up, and when he returned he placed a bowlful—not a quarter full as she was used to, or even a half full, which was more than she could hope for—of stew in her hands. Totally full, only a couple centimeters shy of spilling over. Ami lost her ability to act then, she was just too overwhelmed by the level of his kindness, and she burst into tears, her entire body shaking uncontrollably, her wracking sobs filling the room.

“Fuck, Blue… don’t cry,” he said in a panicky tone. “Please… please don’t cry, someone might come in, and if they see that I gave you some of my rations they might report it—oh gods, if they see my damned cape around your shoulders, too,” he groaned softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Please stop crying, for the sake of both our heads,” he added again when she tried her best to quiet down but couldn’t stop whimpering.

“I’m sorry,” she barely managed. “I… I just… thank you so much, I’ve been so hungry, but—“ Ami was cut off by him shoving a spoonful of stew in her mouth, and she looked up through her bleary blue eyes to see him shrug sheepishly.

“Sorry… just… you need to be quiet, Blue.” He pulled the spoon out then and stuck it back in the bowl, scooping up another bite, waiting for her to start crying again. “I have a spoon and I’m not afraid to use it,” he snorted, knowing how fucking stupid it sounded, but hoping to the gods that it would lighten her mood a bit. When Nappa had seen her strung up like that, filthy, caked in her own blood from the earlier beatings and the dirt from the cell floor, he had nearly slapped his prince, had nearly called the king and told him to go fuck himself.

But he was Saiyan, and Saiyans were loyal until death… but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t try and make up for the way she’d been treated. She was a woman, damn it. A queen that didn’t look any older than her early twenties, whose eyes held a staunch bravery that he’d never seen in a female before, who was as fiercely loyal to her people and her own liege as he was, who hadn’t broken under tactics that he’d seen grown men crumble from in only a day or two. And it didn’t help that she was the most gorgeous creature he’d ever laid eyes on, either. Fuck, even his beast was trying like fucking crazy to purr for her.

It was trying again when her lips twitched up slightly in the tiniest of smiles, but the expression lit her face up in a way that had his beast melting a little, and Nappa offered the spoon once again. “Eat,” he managed hoarsely. “You need to eat all of it before someone comes in to check.”

Ami’s mind was going a million miles a second at the sight of the offered spoon, knowing full well what such a thing implied among Saiyans, but despite that knowledge, she opened her mouth, leaned in, and took the bite. Dear Hermes, he was even _sharing_ his food with her, he’d said it himself. _He wants me,_ she acknowledged. _If I want a chance at getting out of here, of breaking Mina out, too, I will use this to my advantage._

Gods, but how awful of her would that be!? Yes, she was loyal to her sisters, but did she really want to take advantage of such selfless kindness? _This is war,_ she reminded herself. _And sometimes we have to do things that don’t quite sit well afterwards. But they have to be done, for the good of the people._

Another spoonful was shoved in her mouth and it broke her out of her thoughts, and she looked up at him questioningly.

“Don’t cry,” he warned gently, sliding closer to wipe a few fresh tears from her cheeks, pulling the spoon out to scoop up some more warm stew and offer it again.

“You’re being so kind,” Ami whispered. “Why?” She’d expected him to confess that he wanted her, to try and get something out of this for himself, but instead his face grew stony and he looked pointedly down and away. “I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t question it, I should just be grateful, Nappa. Please… please don’t be angry with me,” she added breathlessly, concentrating on doing what she thought Mina would do, looking down in shame to garner sympathy, letting a few more tears well up in her eyes. _He’s Saiyan,_ she reminded herself. _They’re prideful and they don’t generally admit feelings aloud. Act meek and afraid—that shouldn’t be too hard—and his beast will want to try and comfort you._

Deciding that it worked to her advantage, Ami took the bite that was still hanging in the air and waited patiently, knowing that petting his beast’s ego by letting it feed her was the best course of action. She stayed quiet, taking every bite he offered her, pulling his cloak up tightly around her with a shiver towards the end and shifting closer to him. “Thank you again… I can’t seem to stop thanking you, Nappa.” She thought of a few things to say then that Mina might say, subtle offers of a sexual nature, but that just wasn’t her style and she blushed at the very thought. Yeah, something like that was going to take a lot more guts than she could manage at the moment.

Nappa only nodded, a pained look on his face as he pointed up to the chain on the ceiling. “The next check will be in five minutes,” he muttered, his eyes dark and angry. “Let’s get this over with.”

Ami could only nod sullenly and reluctantly let his cloak fall from her shoulders as she stood and held her arms upward willingly for the first time since her capture. She’d fought like hell every other time they’d tried to string her up like a piñata, but after Nappa had let her sleep half a day and had fed her part of his own rations, she just didn’t have the heart to take a cheapshot at his balls like she had everyone else’s. “I understand. Do what you must.”

The resigned and defeated look in her eyes made Nappa hesitate as he pulled the chain down to fasten it, and damn it to hell, his beast was rising up, fighting him like crazy, howling like it’d gone insane. “I can’t do it,” he grunted. “Damn it, Blue… I can’t fucking do it.” He rubbed at his forehead as he began to mutter in Saiyan about how the prince was going to beat him into the ground for this, for showing such leniency to a prisoner of war that had fought them tooth and nail and wouldn’t give them—“That’s it,” he whispered. “Blue, give me something. Anything. It doesn’t even have to be fucking important. It can be _anything_. Trust me, I pretty much raised both the king and the prince, I can make anything work if you just _trust me_.”

Ami couldn’t help it, the hopeful look in his eyes had her instantly suspicious and she raised her arms back up. “No. I won’t betray my queen. Chain me, because I’m not giving you any information.” She was shaking now, fighting a rage welling up in her as she grit her teeth and stared him down. “That was all this was, wasn’t it? You were only nice to me because you hoped it would wear me down! That I might tell you something to keep from being strung up again! Well, it’s not going to work, damn it! I am a Senshi! A warrior, and I won’t betray my—MMPH! WHA—MMMPH!”

“Shut up, Blue!” He hissed from between his teeth. “Not a word,” he whispered before releasing his hand from his mouth and turning towards the door, where loud footsteps could be heard. Nappa opened it himself and gave the guard that had his hand already on the doorknob a hard look. “I’m interrogating the prisoner,” he growled in Saiyan, “just as the prince ordered. Don’t come in just yet.”

“Yes, Lord Nappa.”

Nappa slammed the door and used his ki to shield it from being opened before turning back to Ami and pointing at the bed. “Sit down, woman. You’re lucky as hell that Ruta doesn’t speak Solarian. He probably thought I was torturing you or something, which works out well enough. Now…” His face softened a bit and he scrubbed a hand over his bald head in frustration. “I wasn’t asking you to betray your queen, and I didn’t show you common fucking courtesy as some sort of tactical trick. I already said that it didn’t have to be important. It can be useless. Hell, it can be something we already fucking know, woman,” he sputtered. “Just say something. Anything. I can’t bring myself to chain you back up to that godsdamned ceiling, so please just give me an excuse to have you loose.”

The utterly destroyed looked on his face did her in, and damn her eyes, Ami believed him. He really hadn’t planned this ahead of time. “Let me take a bath and I’ll come up with something,” she managed.

“No, Blue. I’ve got to be able to tell Vegeta something, and even then, I don’t think he’ll let you out of the cell. Just… fuck, Blue. Don’t start crying again, please.”

Ami nodded and wiped at her very real tears, aching to be clean, once again wondering just what sort of disgusting parasites, germs, viruses and bacteria could be lurking on her. “Gods, I’d sell my very soul for a bath,” she whispered. What Mina would do in this situation seemed very relevant, and Ami blushed brightly at the thought, her eyes flicking over him from head to toe. “Nappa… please, could you at least ask…? Please? At least let me get this blood out of my hair and the grime off of my lower body. I don’t want to get sick.”

Nappa sagged against the wall and shook his head mournfully. “No Blue, I’m sorry. It’s not going to happen.” He’d missed the first look, but he saw the second one, a brief flicker of her eyes over him and the way her face was turning the color of a sunset. Was she… checking him out, maybe?

 _She said she’d sell her soul,_ his beast chuckled. _Maybe she’d be willing to—_

 _NO!_ Nappa yelled back, willing his cock to stay flaccid when his beast sent him images of taking her right there on the cot. No, he wouldn’t do that, no matter how gorgeous he found her, no matter how beautiful she was even though she was covered head to toe in filth. _Gods, I probably wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of her if she was clean and didn’t look so fucking miserable._

“Nappa, I’d… I know you say it’s impossible, but… if you could find a way to let me bathe, I’d… I’d be willing to…” Ami trailed off there and swallowed, licked her lips nervously, then dared to glance up to find him staring at her intently, his tail swishing lazily beside him. _That was a lot easier than I thought it would be… now let’s just pray that I can actually go through with it._

“You’d be willing to what?” His beast whispered before Nappa could stop it from speaking.

Trying to channel Mina, Ami looked up through her lashes at him, but found herself stammering nervously and finally looked away. Damn it, she wasn’t Mina, she just didn’t have that kind of courage when it came to dealing with men! “Anything,” she finally replied softly, hoping that he wouldn’t ask her to name something specific. 

“Dear gods woman, I…”

Ami watched him lick his lips briefly, his eyes slipping shut for a moment as he leaned his head back against the wall, and it almost seemed like he was praying. He was definitely interested though, if the way his spandex was beginning to tent was any indication, so the queen of Mercury kept quiet and found herself admiring his body, mulling over the fact that she at least wouldn’t have a problem feeling aroused at the sight of him with less clothing on. _The man is built like a bear. Or a brick shithouse. And for a bald man, he’s actually quite handsome._

Nappa caught her looking when he opened his eyes and gave a little sigh, the look of slight arousal on her face clinching the deal. “I still can’t make any guarantees, Blue,” he grunted. “And the only way you’re getting in a bath is if you give me some information, however useless it is.”

She sighed and nodded and tried to recall any and all conversations she’d heard outside the door or when they’d thought her asleep, and finally settled on confirming one of their bigger suspicions. “The princess is on Saturn,” she whispered, feeling dead inside as she uttered the words.

“Pht, not like we could touch her anyway,” Nappa replied dryly. “That little she-devil of a death goddess has booby-trapped all the moons and the rings to keep anyone from even passing within a thousand miles of them.”

“Yes,” Ami confirmed. “They don’t call it Glaive Surprise for nothing, and the surprise isn’t too pleasant. As much as I’d love to hear about a couple squads getting too cocky and winding up vaporized, I’d advise your men to stay away from the rings of Saturn at all costs.”

“Any chance you’d tell me where the moon queen is?” Nappa asked, half joking, half hopeful.

“Venus,” Ami lied smoothly, making it sound pure truth. “But it doesn’t matter,” she added ruefully. “You’ll never touch her no matter where she’s hiding. I’ve guarded Serenity for two thousand years, Nappa. This isn’t our first rodeo in keeping her safe and hidden.” _Mako’s words, though they’re as true as any._

“Honestly, Blue, I completely believe you on that last bit. The boy’s got his work cut out for him hunting down Queen Serenity, and I have to admit that I’ve never seen such an efficient guard detail when it comes to the way you ladies handle her safety. Maybe you could give me tips on it one day,” he remarked in an attempt to lighten the mood.       

“Rope,” she answered with an almost imperceptible twitch of her mouth. “It’s required to keep any monarch from diving headfirst into a battle that they need to be kept out of… especially princesses.”

“The princess wasn’t happy about being sent to Saturn?”

“The princess told myself and the queen of Jupiter that if we had nuts she’d saw them off with her teeth, and if we came any closer she’d punch us in the tits. So Mako trussed her up as quickly as she could and we hauled her down and dumped her in Hotaru’s lap. Hota and Ruka thought it was hilarious.” Ami squeaked at that and put a hand over her mouth, realizing she’d given away Sailor Uranus’s position, tears welling up in her eyes. _No… it probably doesn’t matter, Ruka never stayed in one place long and it’s been over a week. She’s probably on Pluto with Serenity._

Nappa just quirked an eyebrow but knew better than to smile with the way she was instantly beating herself up for the slip. “Well, come on, Blue. Let’s get that bath.”

Ami’s surprise must have shown, because Nappa was smiling now. “You’re not going to… to call the prince and tell him?”

“Not yet. If you want that bath, I’m going to make sure you get it first so that I’m not forced to disobey a direct order from Vegeta. That way I can tell him that the bath was a reward for giving me information. Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission, anyway,” he chuckled. He went back over to the bed then and wrapped her in his cloak, then scooped her into his arms before dropping his shield and opening the door. “She talked,” he grunted seriously in Saiyan. “I’m taking her to clean up, and I expect a full meal for her when we return.”

“Yes, Lord Nappa,” Bega said with a little bow of his head.

Ami fully expected the general carrying her to make good on their deal once he got her into a spacious room with showers lining the wall and a massive circular tub in the center, but when he only carefully sat her down on a bench and unwound his cloak, she blinked up at him in surprise. “I said anything,” she reminded him with a crimson stain to her cheeks.

“I know,” he whispered as he went back to the door and barred it. “Damn it, Blue, why did you have to offer that?” He growled softly as he began to strip out of his armor, piling it on the floor beside the door. “Because as much as I want to try and give you an out, my beast isn’t fucking letting me.”

Staring at him in surprise, Ami studied the way his tail was swishing closely. “Oh. Your… your beast wants me?” She asked softly.

“He wants more than that,” Nappa grunted as he crossed back over, fully nude. “Come on, Blue, I need a shower, too. We’ll get most of this dirt off of you, and then you can soak in the tub… I figured you’d feel better if your powers were boosted from being immersed.”

 _But that would give me more than enough to break out… surely he should know that. Right?_ Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, Ami stood and began to strip, blushing all the way to the tops of her breasts when the general didn’t look away, licking his lips in anticipation. But when he didn’t immediately try anything and only took her hand to lead her to the showers, she felt a pang of guilt and stepped closer, placing a small, dirty hand on his chest. “I meant it when I said anything, Nappa… it’s ok.”

An unexplainable crushed look flickered over his face as he cut the showers on with the push of a button, and Ami gasped at the sensation of his tail dragging her up to him, holding her tightly. “Nappa?” She asked softly. “I… I’m not exactly sure what to do… you’ll have to tell me what you want.”

“I want you to want me,” his beast whispered as he walked them both back under the spray. “Make me believe that you’re mine.”

Oh gods, had she heard that right? He… he wanted her to pretend that she was his mate? Surely that had to be what he’d meant!? It took a few long moments for her to process that and come up with something to say, but she finally replied, her voice shaky and soft. “I do want you,” she whispered. “But… I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Virgin?” Nappa realized aloud, entranced by the creamy skin that was appearing wherever the water was running down her chest and her back. When she nodded a little and blushed, he groaned in frustration and felt his cock swell in response. Damn it, and he’d done such a great job of keeping it at quarter mast so far! “Gods give me strength,” he whispered under his breath. “No, wait. Don’t give me strength, I don’t want to break her in half.” He heard a little giggle leave her mouth at that and couldn’t help a chuckle of his own, and that gave him enough presence of mind to take a washcloth and a bottle of soap from a rack. “No, let me,” he insisted when she tried to take the cloth from him. “My beast… he wants…”

“I know,” she answered nervously. “It’s ok, Nappa.” Reaching up to his jawline, Ami summed up all her courage and drew his face down to hers to place a kiss on his lips, which immediately made him purr.

“At least I don’t have to force that down anymore,” he murmured before diving back in for another, keeping it short because of the way her skin sliding against his and how it was making his beast a little too eager. “The bastard kept trying to purr for you in your cell.”

“I know, I heard it. So, um… do you want me to wash you…?” She blushed brightly and licked her lips before uttering the next word. “ _K’sha?”_ Ami heard a little groan punctuate his purr before he kissed her again, his tongue trying to part her lips and—“Wait,” she said quickly. “Let… let me at least brush my teeth first? I’m a little self-conscious about kissing when I haven’t…”

Her blush of embarrassment had Nappa purring in comfort and nodding as he drew away and left, returning moments later with a new toothbrush and some toothpaste, and he watched her face light up with pure, simple joy as she unwrapped it and scrubbed her teeth, the little sounds of delighted pleasure coming out of her throat a turn on. He didn’t expect her zealous kiss when she was finished though, and even his beast was so stunned that he could only part his lips and let her kiss him passionately, her little mouth devouring his own.

“Heh… sorry, was just so happy,” Ami giggled when she pulled away. “That alone made me feel like a million credits.”

“Slip them into your subspace, then, I won’t tell anyone you’ve got them,” he chuckled.

“Dear Hermes, that’s a wonderful idea,” she said, immediately doing as she was told.

Before she could get all shy on him again, Nappa dumped some soap on her head and bid her to close her eyes, purring like an overly-pleased big cat as he scrubbed her hair. He sighed in delight at the sight of how blue her hair was once it was dirt free, how beautiful her face was now that it was clean from where he’d rinsed her hair repeatedly. “Gods, Ami… I’m fighting every instinct right now not to pin you to the wall,” he sighed in her ear.

Ami opened her mouth to tell him that he could do whatever he wanted, but she was cut off by a kiss that was so tender she moaned into it, her slick arms sliding around his shoulders to tug him closer. “It’s ok,” she finally breathed between kisses. “I’m… I’m yours… remember?”

A loud groan erupted from him then and he pressed her to the wall, his hands wandering her, his mouth hot and ravenous against hers, his cock grinding slowly into her hip as he resisted the urge to simply thrust it inside of her. But when he knelt to take her with his mouth, he stopped at her quiet protest. “Your sister got a Saiyan kiss, Blue, I think you should get the same,” he rumbled up at her.

“I haven’t washed there in over a week, Nappa,” Ami sputtered in disgusted embarrassment.

“Oh…” Even his beast stopped cold at that and made a face in his head, and Nappa chuckled before standing and retrieving the cloth and the soap. “Well, let me take care of that, then.”

She’d said he could do whatever he wanted, but Ami drew the line there and shook her head, taking the soapy rag from him. “No, let me do this,” she said firmly. “You can wash the rest of me if you’d like… ok?”

“But I want—“

“And when I’m done,” she added quickly, “you can still give me that kiss.”

The way her face was coloring brightly made Nappa relent, and he dropped a brief kiss to her shoulder before nodding and finding another rag to wash his own privates. But when he was done and she was still washing between her legs, he sputtered impatiently. “Come on, Blue, it’s clean.”

Nappa was surprised when she just snorted at him and shook her head. “Do you know what they gave me for toilet paper? Hell no, I’m _not_ done yet. I probably won’t be done for a whole week… gods, I don’t want to think about it, let alone talk about it. I’m lucky as hell that I didn’t wind up with some kind of vaginal or bladder infection in the process.”

The general just laughed at that and soaped up his hands, using his tail to tug her closer. Then he was brazenly sliding his fingers over her skin, removing the bits of dirt that were still clinging to her flawless breasts. And once they were clean he was taking one in his mouth, sucking at it gently, savoring the soft whimper of pleasure in his ear. “We’ll have to wash you again when I’m done with you,” he chuckled into her throat. “Since we’re only getting you clean to get you dirty again. So… you finished yet? Can we finally rinse?”

Embarrassed but stern on the matter, Ami let the cloth fall before eyeing him seriously. “Your nose is really sensitive, so if you smell anything…”

“Heh, will do, Blue. I’ll wash your dirty little pussy myself in that case,” Nappa snickered, grinning at the sight of how red her face was getting.

“My ass, too,” she managed to add dryly as he used a detachable shower head to rinse her, trying not to squirm at the way it was arousing her.

“I don’t have any plans on licking that,” he countered as he knelt, followed by a grimace at the first taste of her. “Gods, tastes like soap, still.” Nappa was glad to hear her giggle and he rinsed her again, grinning when he parted her folds and she moaned and trembled at the hot water jetting right onto her clit. “So tempted to get you off like this, Blue,” he rumbled as he looked up at her, aroused by the way she was panting lightly and gazing down at him with glazed eyes.

“Sensitive… from all the scrubbing,” she managed breathlessly. “Please…”

“Please what, Ami?”

The lust in his eyes made her moan softly, and she gave in to the urge to slide her fingers up to the back of his head and pull him closer. “Please… please kiss me, _r’sha_.” Ami was rewarded with a flick of his tongue as the showerhead clattered onto the floor, and rolled her hips into his mouth when he began to kiss her firmly, sliding his wet tongue back and forth over her clit. “I’m close, Nappa… please…”

The general didn’t want to finish her off quickly, he wanted to let her savor it, wanted to bring her to the point where she was shaking and begging and writhing between him and wall. But when he looked up and found her desire to be sincere, he pursed his lips around the receptive bit of flesh and sucked lazily, keeping his dark eyes locked with hers.

“Oh gods… yes, Nappa… please, harder!” Ami wasn’t faking it anymore, she really, truly wanted him at that point, and she knew he’d sensed it when he began to suck, his eyes pinning hers in place, willing her silently not to look away from him. So she held his gaze as she began to crest, and when he began to suckle forcefully she let out a loud moan signaling her climax, stiffening from the force of the pleasure crashing through her.

Nappa caught her when she went limp, dragging her into his lap to kiss her mouth, groaning at the way she instantly returned it, her tongue dueling with his as he pressed his entry. “Want you now, Blue,” he growled as he pushed into her further, having broken the kiss to lavish her breasts with attention. “Relax for me.”

Ami could only nod, wiggling against him slightly at the mixture of pleasure and discomfort at being stretched so wide, her core overly sensitive from the washing and his attentions. She was briefly amazed to feel him slide in deep without much resistance, and when the expected flash of pain inside of her never came, they both hesitated in surprise.

“Thought you said…?”

There was no accusation there, only confusion, and Ami only managed to shrug. “I’m two thousand years old, Nappa. I’ve never been with a man, but I may have broken my hymen when sparring or fighting.”

The general just blinked at that and slowly smiled. “Good, I didn’t want to hurt you anyway, baby.” He flexed his hips then to fill her completely, and when she only flinched a little at the invasion he was pleased. Gods, she was _made_ for him. “Wrap your legs around my waist.”

Ami did as she was told, grateful that he was holding still so that she could adjust to the sheer enormity of him, but when he kissed her shoulder she stopped him. “Don’t,” she whispered.

“But… I thought…”

The hurt in his eyes made her give him a reassuring smile and she kissed the tip of his nose. “Not because I don’t want it,” she promised gently. “I only don’t want you to get in trouble. If they see you’ve marked me… besides, what in the hell is your beast going to do if you bite me, Nappa? I’m going back to that cell, and you’ll only wind up dead if you mate me.”

Ami flinched and was surprised to feel him withdraw from her body, but she didn’t complain when he suddenly scooped her up and carried her to the tub, giving it an order for it to fill. “Nappa?” She finally asked once he was sitting in it and had positioned her so that she was straddling him. “Nappa, please don’t be mad at me, I meant what I said. You… you’ve been so kind to me. I couldn’t bear the thought of them killing you for treason.”

“No more pretending, then,” he breathed into her hair, pulling her close. “Because if you call me ‘ _r’sha_ ’ again, my heart’s going to break. I’ve dreamed of finding my mate for two hundred years, and now that I’ve found her, she’s a fucking prisoner of war.”

Eyes filling with tears, Ami nodded into his chest, but her always-working-overtime brain had her stiffening against him. “You didn’t… did you?”

“Feel the pull?” Nappa rumbled sadly. “Yeah.”

“Dear gods…” Overcome with emotion, Ami sat up and looked him in the eye, gripping his chin so that he couldn’t look away, and when she felt the faint tugging sensation in her chest she wanted to cry. “Make love to me,” she whispered. “And then I’m breaking out of here and taking Mina with me. You… you should bite me. And come with us.”

“I can’t,” he groaned. “Damn it, Blue, I… I’m sworn to my king, just as you’re sworn to Serenity. I made those vows first… I can’t break them. You know that.”

The sorrow in his eyes had tears welling up in hers, and Ami could only think to give him what he’d waited so long for, lowering herself onto him, using her hand to bring him back to full arousal so that he could fill her once more. She kissed him then, begging him with her lips and tongue to at least let her give him this much, and when she felt his nearly imperceptible surrender to her, she began to move, riding him slowly, moaning into his mouth at how good he felt, the added sensation of her powers returning from being in the water adding to the pleasure. “I’m going to come,” she warned him after only a few deep strokes.

Nappa could only wind his tail and arms around her and groan in response, capturing her mouth once more, and he began rocking his hips in time with hers, the motion of their bodies sloshing water over the sides of the tub when they began to move harder. He felt her tighten after only a few moments and gripped her as tightly as her body was hugging his cock, and he barely held on and kept from coming as his pleasure nearly peaked with hers. But he kept moving, kept thrusting, committing every whimper and moan that he wrung out of her to memory as he made her come again.

He was holding back when she came for a third time with him inside of her, but he suddenly lost control at the feeling of fire shooting through him from his shoulder, hot, raw pleasure going straight to his groin, making him yell and erupt inside of her. His hands pulled her hips down to him then as he pounded into her hard, his beast roaring and growling in rapture, fully coming out of him for several seconds.

As she sucked on the mark she’d left on his shoulder, Ami smiled in triumph, and when she looked up she found him oddly beautiful with his beast in utter control. “Sneaky little wench,” Nappa rumbled, his obsidian eyes speaking more of contentment than annoyance with her.

“Will you come with me, now?”

“Mmm… already came with you, Blue,” he chuckled, though his humor was laced with a sadness that gave her her answer.

“They’ll kill you,” she whispered. “You’d make me a widow so soon?”

Suddenly all business—he had to be for their sakes, whether he liked it or not—Nappa lifted her off of his lap and bit her shoulder, sinking his teeth in deep, groaning at the taste of her warm, sweet blood filling his mouth. He licked it clean while she squirmed and whimpered, and when she tried to tug herself back into his lap, he shook his head. “We don’t have time, Ami. Finish cleaning up while I get dressed, and absorb as much power from the water as you can. I know you can teleport, right?”

“Yes… I…” Damn it, it was so hard thinking straight when she was aching for him to fill her again!

“You need enough power for three hops, two at the minimum, but you should have an extra just in case. Ami, listen to me,” Nappa ground out urgently. “Hey, you’re the one that started the fucking biting, not me, so suck it up.”

“Sorry,” she breathed, coloring brightly in embarrassment. “I… I have enough for two, I think. Another five minutes or so might give me enough for three.”

“Good. Finish washing, _r’sha_. Then dress, find your sister, and go. I have some calls to make.” Nappa was already turning to retrieve his clothes when he heard her whisper his name, and giving into his beast’s aching need to feel her in his arms, he turned and embraced her tightly. “Do as I say, Ami, and everything will be alright in the end.”

“Swear it,” she demanded softly. “Swear it on your tail.”

“I swear that things will very likely go the way I think they will if you hurry up and wash and go,” he sighed as he dipped his head to kiss her.

It was a brief kiss, but Ami felt all the emotion he was trying to convey to her through and it tried to do the same, gasping and trying not to sob as their fingers traced each other’s marks. “If you don’t meet up with me in at least three days, I’m coming back in with all the Inner Court, guns blazing. Understand me, _r’sha_?”

“Understood, _r’sha_.” Nappa broke away then, knowing he’d wind up taking her again and blowing his plan, but he opened the brand-new bond wide open from his end, inviting her to see his plan as he slowly dressed in his spandex and armor and slung his cloak around his shoulders again.

“I should have enough power now,” Ami said from behind him, and when he turned to kiss her, he stopped and just stared at her beauty.

“You _will_ let me rip this dress off of you when we meet again,” he ordered roughly.

“Looking forward to it,” she giggled. Her laugh spoke of joy, but her eyes did not, they were full of worry and sadness. “It’s my princess gown; it regenerates the same as my fuku. You can rip it off of me as often as you’d like.”

“Good. It’s a date then. Three days _r’sha_.” Nappa kissed her briefly then, unable to allow himself to stay in physical contact with her for any longer than a few seconds, and when he released her, she promptly disappeared. _Be safe,_ he whispered through the bond. _Don’t do anything dangerous._

##############################

“You punched my son,” the king growled from behind his desk. “You’d better have a damned good explanation for it, too, Nappa.”

“He tried to stop me from coming to report to you, Vegeta,” Nappa replied gruffly as he stood rigidly in front of the massive desk. “We need to talk.”

“It was urgent enough that you couldn’t just report to him?” When Nappa nodded, the king relaxed and gestured for him to continue. “You’re lucky you’re my friend, or I’d have beaten you into the ground for hitting the prince.”

“I felt the pull for the queen of Mercury, Majesty.” Without waiting for the expected outburst, Nappa drew his cloak off and unstrapped his armor at the shoulder to bare his mark in all its red, healing glory. “I won’t lie to you. I let her go.”

                “Fuuuuuck,” the king groaned, letting his face smack comically onto the desk. Well, it would have been comical if not for the current situation, anyway. “You couldn’t have just brought her to me? I know how long you’ve waited, how you’ve refused to take a mate without feeling the pull. Godsdamn it, Nappa, I’m your friend. You didn’t trust me enough to tell me!?”

                “She didn’t want to stay, didn’t want her sister held captive while she was well-treated as the mate of a general. It wouldn’t have been fair. So I let her go… but I think she may have taken the queen of Venus with her,” he sighed, rubbing at his bald head. “I didn’t ask, she didn’t tell.” Nappa was surprised to hear the king chuckle at that and lifted an eyebrow. “What?”

                “Well, that should be interesting, since Raditz accidentally fucking bit her only an hour ago during some sort of slutty pissing contest,” the king laughed. “Now… wipe that worried look off your face, Nappa. You’ve been loyal to me since I was born, and I understand what it is to feel the pull and want for your mate to be happy. So… I’m going to call Raditz, who’s likely passed out like the dumbass he is, and have you two go off on a happy little trip to track them down. You do what you want from there. We have the queen of Mars captive on another ship, anyway, so at least we have _some_ leverage. I’ll handle the prince.” Vegeta grinned then, a little wider, and looked towards the door to make sure no one else was listening. “They reported that your ki flickered to gold when you punched my son. Is it true?”

                “Yeah… felt a surge of power, too,” Nappa admitted sheepishly. “He… he pissed me off pretty badly, Majesty.”

                “If you had any damned hair, they might’ve seen it turn blonde,” Vegeta snorted. “Now go on, I’ll have Raditz meet you at a dropship.”

                Nappa’s grin matched the king’s then and he inwardly relaxed, pleased that his friendship with the king had worked out to his advantage. _I’m coming for you, Blue._


	2. Chapter 2

Minako frowned when she heard the door opening, signaling yet another changing of the guard, telling her another eight hours had passed, and when she smelled the familiar scent of woodsmoke and wildflowers, she sagged a little bit in relief.

                The door closed then, and her new guard sighed in a way that had her tensing once more; she’d only been there two days, but she knew that if the only guard that ever treated her with a shred of kindness was upset, then something was probably wrong.

                “Yeah,” he rumbled, “don’t get too comfortable, woman.”

                The goddess of lust and love trembled slightly but tried to put on a brave face even though her eyes were covered. “Just do it,” she whispered. “I wouldn’t talk for them on the transport, and I won’t talk for you, so just go ahead and try and beat it out of me… but I promise you this, you _will_ regret spilling my blood in the long run.”

                “I don’t hit women,” he replied softly. “I’ve been sent to perform a different sort of interrogation… one that I’m sure the goddess of lust would appreciate. But I swear this much; I won’t hurt you.”

                “W—What are you going to do?” She asked nervously, her eyes darting around behind the blindfold. That was when she sensed him moving closer, and a shiver went down her spine at the feeling of his warm breath ghosting over her throat. “You’ll regret raping a love goddess more than you’ve regretted anything in life… or death,” she promised coldly.

                “I told you… I won’t hurt you,” he breathed in her ear before tracing the shell of it with the tip of his tongue. “You see, Minako, I’m sort of the Saiyan equivalent of what you are back in your home galaxy,” he informed her with a chuckle. “The ‘god of fuck,’ if you will. So I’m going to make you a deal. Tell me what you know and answer my questions and I’ll do _anything_ to you that you want me to. And I mean _anything_.”

                He began to lightly trail his lips down her throat then, and Mina shivered in anticipation as the scent of woodsmoke got exponentially stronger, clouding her senses and arousing her. _Oh dear gods… he’s using the tail pheromones… just like I use my powers! That’s not **fair!**_ _Shit, no… he’s headed for that spot on my—_ She couldn’t help but whimper softly and tip her head back to give him better access when his teeth reached a spot just below her jawline, and when he took the hint and began to nibble at it, the goddess of lust was fighting not to moan loudly, panting for air as she bit down on her lower lip.

                “You want more?” He purred smugly. He chuckled when she only focused on breathing, her arousal perfuming the air, and it was clear after a few moments that she wasn’t going to answer him. “Tell you what, Nako. I’ll start with an extremely easy question just to test your memory. Sound fair since I cheated and used my tail? Oh come on, you can nod or shake your head, woman, I’m playing nice so far, after all.”

                Rolling her eyes behind the blindfold as she tried her best not to rub her thighs together to relieve a bit of the ache, she nodded sullenly.

                “Good girl. So… what’s my name?”

                “Ugh… you’ve never told me you name, you asshole! I just thought of you as the fairly nice one that smelled like wildflowers and a campfire!” She snapped.

                “Raditz,” he replied with a little grin that she couldn’t see. “And that’s a very good answer! See? This is a very easy game to play; you’re absolutely right, I never told you my name, and I must add that your nose is awfully good if you can smell my shampoo. So,” he finished with a little nip to her throat, right in the same place that he’d noted was a good spot, “what do you want me to do to you?”

                “Take off my blindfold,” she replied without hesitation. _That’s right, asshole. Take it off… because two can totally play this little seduction game. And you’re playing with the fucking Mistress of Seduction._ Mina felt his hands behind her head then and held still, and when the blindfold fell she squinted her eyes shut against the glaring light.

                “Dim lights,” Raditz said towards the ceiling. “Sorry, didn’t think about that. They should be a lot better, now.” He gave a her a little reassuring smile once she cracked her eyes open, his hand cupping her face, his thumb brushing over her lips. “You have lovely eyes. Almost the same shade as the queen’s. I know you all call yourself sisters, but are you actually related to her?”

                “She’s my first cousin by blood,” Mina replied as she made eye contact with him and sustained it, only to blink at a funny feeling in her stomach. She locked eyes with him again, though, and began to slowly unleash her powers upon him, needing eye contact to cast her most potent love spell, making sure to concentrate on having it unravel slowly around him and not too fast; she had to tread carefully or he might figure out what was up, but if she did this just right, he would be completely in love with her within the hour. Now all she needed was a certain level of contact—heavy foreplay—or higher… maybe a large dose of her love goddess powers as well, to get the mood right. But he would be a quivering mass of Saiyan warrior by the time she was finished with him, utterly willing to do anything to please her.

“Well?” She asked when he was only silent.

                Raditz swallowed before rubbing the bridge of his nose, suddenly not so sure about this whole interrogation thing. Gods, his stomach had felt so— _No. Nonononono. NO! It wasn’t the pull, she’s likely doing something to me with her powers… but if **anyone** can overcome a love goddess, surely it’s me._ “You answered another question,” he replied with false nonchalance. “What’s the lady’s pleasure?”

                “Untie me and let me out,” she snorted, her voice heavy with contempt as she continued to focus on him.

                “Sorry sweetheart, but that’s a big no,” Raditz replied with a little chuckle, trying to ignore the urge to comply. And his beast was rising up, telling him to free her, to fuck her and claim her, and he wanted to bang his head into a wall as he fought his better half down. So he distracted it by pressing lightly to the goddess of love, his hands smoothing down her sides over her fuku before gripping the skirt and slowly tearing it from her.

                Mina could only gape at him when he left her with her tummy exposed, the white bodice piece still concealing her finer assets. “You asshole!”

                “Well, if you’re busy trying to figure out what to ask me for, I’ll occupy myself in the meantime,” Raditz snickered, slipping a hand up the white cloth to cup a tanned breast.

                “Fine, then!” She squealed, unable to deny to herself how good his hand felt on her flushed skin. “Kiss me if it makes you stop!” Hook, line and sinker, she thought, knowing that she might have seemed far too eager if she’d asked for a kiss right away. But now he’d give her one without thinking anything of it, without suspecting that exchanging any kind of bodily fluid with her would speed the process of his impending love slave status. _I have to admit, he’s awfully handsome. Maybe I’ll even let him fuck me as a reward for freeing me... if I haven’t let him by the time he’s twisted around my little finger._ _Damn it, all this love spell shit’s making me horny!_

“Kiss you where?”

                The pure confusion on his face made Mina roll her eyes. “On the lips, you giant fluffy-haired idiot.” When he looked between her legs she shook her head. “No, the ones on my face, damn it!”

                “Oooooh… ok. Sucking on your clit is actually called a Saiyan Kiss, you know,” Raditz chuckled. “I was just thinking that you were moving it along awfully quickly.” The flicker of interest in her eyes had him grinning and winking at her, his hand lightly brushing over what now equated to tight white panties. “Tell you what… you want both?”

                “Yes,” she admitted sullenly. _Damn it, getting too horny, Mina!_

                “See, angel? Yet another question answered honestly. Such a fun, easy game, and everyone’s a winner by the end of it,” he purred before dipping his face to capture her lips with his own, keeping the kiss slow and gentle for a full minute while he simply just moved his mouth against hers and caressed the length of her body lightly. But when he felt her tongue flick out in askance, he began to purr, his lips parting to suck on her tongue before he slanted his mouth over hers for a deep, full kiss.

                Raditz only drew away when she emitted a soft, aroused whimper, and he was pleased at the sight of his handiwork; her eyes were a little glassy and half-lidded, and her arousal was beginning to perfume the air nicely. _Not bad at all._ But there was one thing that was irking him. “I can taste the love hormones in your saliva, you know,” he informed her. “And since Saiyans have a really nice, high resistance to lots of things, you’ve got your work cut out for you in trying to drug me up.”

                _Lucky for you, I restrained myself from using my powers during the last two days, dumb ass. I knew it would be pointless to waste them on anyone that couldn’t break me out. But you can… and I have **plenty** of power to waste on you… so let’s see just how high your tolerance is. _“They’re in there anyway,” she replied softly, her expression not betraying her thoughts for a moment. “I can’t help it any more than I can help what kind of goddess I was born as.”

                “Do you emit those hormones anywhere else?” Raditz asked curiously.

                Mina nodded and made herself blush and look away. “Everywhere. You might want to skip the other kiss…”

                “Hell no, kissing your mouth tasted great, woman. I honestly can’t wait to see what your other lips will taste like. And besides, you answered another question. So, tell you what…” Raditz contemplated the idea for a long moment, but he wanted so very badly to let her down and lay her on the cot, to maybe get some of the pressure off of her arms. Not like he cared or anything… of course not! But those chains did look awfully painful… “Damn it, I’m too nice,” he sighed as he unclasped the chain around the hook in the ceiling and cradled her gently to his chest.

                _Heh… and you think it didn’t work. That’s so adorable. You’re going to be untying me and leading me out in less than an hour, pretty boy, so you’d better get all the enjoyment out of me that you can,_ Mina mentally giggled while continuing to present herself as an aroused, beautiful, slightly shy love goddess. The princess of Venus knew that she wasn’t affecting him as much as she would have liked when he suddenly hooked the chains onto a bars at the head of the cot, and she made a soft sound of protest and jerked at them, the metal links jingling noisily.

                “Nope, not turning you loose, woman. I’m not stupid,” Raditz said knowingly. “I just thought this would be more comfortable, and a suitable reward for answering yet another question truthfully. After all, you did ask for it once already.”

                “Fair enough,” she sighed. “I won’t look a gift horse in the mouth, I suppose.” Fairly sure that he wouldn’t notice, Mina cranked up her lusty goddess powers a notch and was pleased to see a visible result; she knew she wasn’t imagining the bulge in Raditz’s spandex, nor the way he suddenly purred and his pupils dilated. “Sorry,” she whispered, “I tried to tell you.”

                “Holy… delayed reaction from Hell,” Raditz gasped, amazed at what just a simple kiss was doing to him. “Nothing I can’t handle, though,” he muttered under his breath. But truth be told, his beast was gaining footing and staring at the tied up goddess like she was a cool drink of water in the desert, and the Saiyan that was barely in control was trying like hell not to cover that delicious-looking body with his own and sink his teeth into her shoulder.

                He allowed his beast a minimal compromise then, reminding it that they had a job to do and a promise to fulfill to their prince, and he tossed his armor to the floor with a thump before diving on top of her and kissing her heatedly, his hands pulling at the top half of her remaining bodice, tearing it in half to expose her. His tail was also waving wildly, saturating the air with his pheromones, and he felt the lush body beneath him squirming for more and arching into him whenever he’d grind down into her clothed sex. Gods yes, that was just the response he was looking for—he wanted to please her, hear her moaning his name… he wanted to make her come over and over again until she was begging him to stop, begging him to mark her as his and—“Gods damn it,” he panted heavily as he broke away.

                Panting just as hard as he was, Mina was at a loss; she’d never been this aroused in her entire life! “D—don’t stop,” she whispered, inwardly flinching at the sound of her own voice begging for a man. It was always the other way around, damn it! What was wrong with her!?

                “W—Where is… damn it woman, I can’t think of the question,” he groaned, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, fighting his beast harder than he ever had in his life. _Look, you little fucker, I’ll make a deal; give me control long enough to do my duty, and then you can do whatever in the hell it is you want. This isn’t worth losing our tail over._

 _Deal,_ it purred. _But I want to taste her._

                Raditz sagged in relief the moment he felt himself regaining the majority of his control; he was still ridiculously aroused, though. But while a Saiyan who wasn’t the Great Space Whore wouldn’t have been able to concentrate past his hard cock, Raditz was pretty used to delaying things in the bedroom long enough to have some fun. “Much better,” he growled.

                “Wha…?”

                The dazed look on Minako’s face told him that she was as far gone as he’d just been, and Raditz slid off of the cot and slowly removed his remaining clothing, his eyes trained on her face. When her eyes got a little wide and she unknowingly licked her lips, he smirked down at her, waving his tail fairly close to her face. “Like what you see, angel?”

                “Yes,” she whispered dazedly.

                “And what do you want in exchange for answering a question honestly?”

                Mina couldn’t answer right away, he’d bent down to kiss her briefly and she just couldn’t seem to concentrate through the fog of lust clouding her mind. But when he pulled back, she suddenly wanted those lips everywhere else. “Please… please touch me and kiss me,” she breathed as the sane part of her mind tried to remind her just what was going on and why she needed to fight. That only succeeded in her unleashing her goddess powers even more in an effort to get him to do what she wanted him to.

                “Where, Nako? Where do you want me to touch you and kiss you?” Raditz purred into her ear.

                Gods, she was on fire! How was he resisting her goddess powers!? Why wasn’t he a puddle of goo that was willing to do anything she asked of him!? “Everywhere,” she managed in a little whimper, giving him a slightly desperate look. “Please… I—I’ve never wanted a man so badly in my life.” _That’s it, boost his ego and you’ll get what you want,_ she thought, praying that he’d satisfy the ache between her thighs. _Dear Aphrodite, I’ve never been this fucking horny in my life! Please let him make it better!_

“So glad to hear that you want me, Nako,” he sighed in her ear before nibbling on it and trailing his lips down her throat, his hands sliding up her hips to her breasts, his fingertips slowly caressing the sides of them, his thumbs brushing over the nipples. Raditz was pleased with the little moans slipping from her throat as he let his lips slip further down, and when he took one perfect pink bud between them and suckled her lazily, she whispered his name in the most delicious tone he’d ever heard.

                Raditz started a bit when he felt something brushing against his rigid cock, then broke away and grinned at the sight of her foot. “Nope, no touching me, Nako,” he chuckled. “Though I’m flattered that you’re desperate enough to try using your feet. Thank the gods you had the sense to kick off the heels first.”

                Mina blushed at that, feeling warm at the sound of the pet name he was using. “Nako?” She whimpered.

                “Heh, it means ‘heaven’ in Saiyan,” he answered softly. “Or paradise. Mee-Nako sounds an awful lot like the phrase ‘my paradise’ in my native tongue… and at the rate we’re going, I’m going to enter my personal heaven in less than an hour.”

                _Less than an hour…_ Minako suddenly gained a little sanity at that phrase and remembered her love spells, fighting her way up through the fog of pleasure clouding her senses when he bent his mouth to her other breast and began to suck, his tongue doing some sort of delicious little dance over the hard peak that had her moaning his name. “You can have heaven right now if you want, Raditz,” she offered, wrapping her strong, lovely tanned legs about his waist.

                Gods, just the thought of being inside of her was driving him wild, but Raditz managed to keep it together and worked his way lower, his arms linking around her lush body as he kissed and licked his way from one hipbone to the other. “Soon, my eager little goddess. Soon. I’d much rather worship my patron goddess properly than pass up the opportunity to pay her homage by banging her artlessly. I’m sure you would, too.”

                Mina could only whimper and squirm as he began to tug at the remainder of her bodice with his teeth, unwrapping her legs from around him so that he could draw it off of her completely and toss it to the floor. But instead of descending to her sex immediately, he slid down to her ankles and nibbled and kissed and licked them, trailing up to her calves so slowly that the teasing was agonizing. “ _Please_ ,” she practically sobbed when his hand slid up and briefly caressed the soaked lips begging for his attention.

                “You asked me to kiss and touch all of you, Nako, you didn’t say to leave out these gorgeous legs,” Raditz mumbled into the crook behind one of her knees. He relented a bit at the sound of her frustration and palmed her aching core slowly, his teeth nipping at the back of her other knee, wringing a whimper from her and a grinding down of her hips. He smiled into the skin of her lower thigh then, licking and kissing delicately, and shifted his hand to thrust two fingers into her, his smile morphing into a sly grin when she moaned loudly and began to move against him. “Yes, angel… that’s what you wanted…”

                “Yes! Please, yes!” The goddess of lust cried out softly, wriggling her hips when he slid his lips further up and began to nip at her inner thighs, his free hand pinning her at the waist to keep her from moving. “Please, Raditz, it felt so good, please don’t stop moving!”

                “Patience,” he breathed, trailing his lips to her folds to lick the seam delicately, noting how good she tasted as he sampled her juices and began to lap up the evidence of her arousal. “You know as well as I that drawing it out will make it so much better, Nako.”

                So overwhelmed by the tail still trailing beneath her nose, Mina squirmed and begged some more until she was cut off by her own cry of delight at the feeling of him kissing her clit gently just as his fingers began to pump in and out of her slowly, his purr vibrating lightly against her whenever he’d press his lips to her and delicately flick his tongue out.

                In her extreme state of arousal, it took only moments of that feather-light kissing to bring her right to the edge, and Mina let out a long moan of bliss as she felt herself about to teeter into the abyss of rapture.

                Raditz immediately stopped at that and smiled knowingly when she let out an equally loud cry of indignation, and he looked up at her to let her see it. “Where’s the queen?” He breathed.

                “Wha? Raditz, what are you—“ The tail under her nose had stopped moving and Minako blinked for several moments before just what he was doing dawned on her. “YOU ASSHOLE!”

                Knowing that her anger had washed away her near-orgasmic state, Raditz just continued to smile up at her as he gave her his best bedroom eyes and slid his fingers into her once more, resuming the previous slow, delicious rhythm. “Gods… I bet that feels so good, angel.”

                “Why—why are you doing this?” Mina whimpered, fighting the urge to lift her hips as his tail went to work with its pheromones once more. “You—you said you’d do what I asked if I—I—oooooh gods…” Her eyes rolled back a bit as he began to curl his fingers inside of her and licked her throbbing nub once.

                “Yes, I did, my dear goddess… but you never asked me to make you come.”

                “I’m asking now!” She squeaked out loudly, trying to grind down to get more friction when he didn’t lick her again. “S—surely y—you asked another qu—question that I—“

                “Oh, I assure you that I didn’t, Nako,” Raditz chuckled. “I was very, very careful to word anything I said as a statement,” he assured her, bending his head to graze his teeth lightly over her clit, making her buck once more. “Now… answer the question and I’ll make you come,” he purred seductively. “Just one little answer, Minako, and not only will I make you come… but I’ll fuck you however you want me to fuck you. Slow, fast…” He dipped back in to give her a slow, lingering suck, making her wail desperately for more. “Hard, soft… tell me where your queen is at and I swear to do _anything_ you ask of me until the end of my shift.” When she vigorously shook her head, squinting her eyes shut to keep from looking down at him, Raditz just smiled patiently and began to gently lick at her clit again until he felt her flexing around his moving fingers… and then he stopped again.

                “I hate you so much,” Mina whimpered. “And how is it that you’re not obeying me! Licking my cunt should have definitely made you my slave by now if the kissing didn’t do it!”

                “Heh… trust me, I’ve noticed the effects, but my beast took the brunt of them, not me. And he and I have a deal that involves me not losing my tail for failing my mission. Once I get my answer out of you though, he gets control.” Her look of confusion mixed in with her anger and lust made him grin and he chuckled into her thigh. “Simply put, sweetheart, you are so fucked that it’s unreal. Your hormones and love spell stuff—yeah, I can feel that, too—are only getting him more and more riled and horny as hell. He’s going to be between your thighs for hours.”

                In a stroke of genius, the queen of Venus tried to recall everything she knew about a Saiyan’s inner beast and played into that, moaning wantonly at those last two statements, winding her legs around his shoulders. “And he can have _all_ of me,” she whispered in what sounded like utter surrender to his beast’s ears. “I _need_ you inside of me, Raditz… please… please take me, I need you so _badly_ …”

                Raditz immediately had to slam up a roadblock to stop his beast from breaking through and stiffened against her, his forehead beading with sweat and his breaths going in and coming out in short, shaky pants. “I know what you’re doing, woman… I’m _not_ stupid,” he ground out softly before giving her one suck just to make her whimper and squirm.

                “You must be if you think you can out-slut the queen of the sluts,” she replied just as breathlessly. “You might be the Saiyan god of fuck, but I am the queen of the sluts, the princess of teasing and the art of seduction, the patroness of whores and the goddess of lust and love _herself._ You’ve got your work cut out for you.”

                “Woman, I happily accept your implied challenge,” Raditz replied with a surprisingly good nature. Without waiting for her response, he gripped a hip with one hand and teased a firm, perfect breast with the other as he buried his face between her thighs and fully put his tail to work beneath her nose once more. And he was pulling out the stops, too; every time she attempted to squirm away from him slightly or she worded a biting remark as she obviously tried to resist his seduction, he’d drag his tongue over that bundle of nerves or suck on it lightly to make her sing sweetly.

And then when she was just about to come, he’d stop everything and whisper his question heatedly into her stomach, her thigh or the sensitive crook of her knee.

Raditz lost count of how many times he’d dragged her to the edge of an explosive climax and had left her hanging, but it was easily over a dozen when she finally sagged and shook slightly, whimpering in sheer desperation as she tried to pull him back up to her clit by using her strong, supple legs. “Just tell me, my angel. Tell me where you last saw the queen and I’ll give you what you need,” he sighed, feeling a heavy pang of guilt from putting her through this. “Please, Nako… just tell me and I’ll happily pleasure you for the rest of my shift.”

“Venus,” she finally sobbed, unable to wipe at the tears rolling down her cheeks since her hands were still bound securely above her head. Mina felt his calloused thumbs doing it for her as his lips pressed to hers tenderly though, and despite the raw need she felt for him to finally finish her off, she gave him a half-hearted glare of disgust. “I hate you,” she breathed.

“No,” Raditz sighed, “you don’t. But it’s ok, _r’sha_ ,” he added as he felt his beast taking over, unable to stop the endearment from leaving his mouth. Her love magic had worked alright; it had worked hard and strong on his beast, and she was about to find out just what happened when a Saiyan’s beast fell madly in love with a woman. “Tell me, _r’sha_ ,” he added hoarsely, his massive form hovering over hers, “once I’ve made you come, do you want to feel me buried inside of you?”

An ashamed nod answered his question, and Raditz gripped her chin lightly to make her look at him, a tug in his stomach confirming what he’d tried to deny so vehemently before. _Fuck… well, it was bound to happen eventually. I’ll do everything I can to make it work and make her happy._ “You’ll have all of me, Nako. All that you want,” he promised, sealing it with a brief kiss before he slid back down and immediately thrust his fingers back into her, hooking them and curling the tips as his lips gently sucked at her clit, the tip of his tongue flickering over it lightly.

Unable to sustain her anger under such an onslaught of pleasure and the knowledge that he wouldn’t stop this time, Minako could only moan and clutch at his shoulders tightly with her legs and bask in the glow of the sweet, raw ecstasy coursing through her every nerve ending as he took her higher and higher with every movement of his mouth and his fingers. And when he tipped her right over the edge this time without a moment of hesitation, she let out a cry so loud that the king himself probably heard it, Raditz’s name on her lips as she crashed into oblivion and rode the tsunami of bliss to heaven and back.

She didn’t register whatever he said when he kissed his way back up her body, but when his mouth reached hers she kissed him back with every ounce of passion still rolling through her, her legs parting and linking at the ankles behind his back to draw him flush against her. “Don’t stop,” she finally gasped between kisses. “Please don’t stop, I need to feel you inside of me.”

They both moaned together when he didn’t hesitate to take her offer, he at the unexpected tightness of her and she at how big he felt sinking into her, every glorious inch of him stretching her and shooting little sparks of pleasure through her body, those sparks morphing into waves when he withdrew before he was fully locked inside of her and thrust deep. “So good!” She yipped.

“Gods, Nako, _good_ doesn’t even begin to describe it from my end,” he purred into her throat. “ _Au na’ko_ ,” Raditz groaned softly as he began to rock in and out of her at a slow, gentle pace. “ _Au_ _na’ko **m’yo**_.”

Hearing him breathing those words into her ear turned the goddess on even more since she couldn’t understand any of it except ‘heaven,’ and ‘mine’, and when he continued to rasp sweet nothings in his native tongue as he loved her slow and deep, she felt herself already riding high on pleasure, closing in on a second climax. “Don’t stop,” she begged, paranoid that he might.

“ _F’ri hi’nah_ ,” he purred. “ _Au m’yo_ , Nako. _M’eh t’uh au ra’dir_.”

“Gods… I can’t understand you,” she whimpered, bucking her hips as he rode her a little harder, clearly sensing by the way her sex was tightening that she was right on the edge. “It’s so fucking sexy, Raditz…”

A loud bang came on the door then, but Raditz didn’t stop; he’d promised her he wouldn’t, and he would be damned if he broke a promise to his mate on the night he would make her his. “Venus!” He shouted out.

“What!?” The Saiyan outside yelled.

“The queen’s on fucking Venus!” Raditz barked in reply, then bent down and kissed Mina gently when another knock came. “Hang on, angel… not stopping, just pausing, I promise. Give me thirty seconds.”

“Tell him if he doesn’t fuck off _right now_ , I’m going to unleash my powers and make it so he can _never_ get a boner _ever again_ ,” Mina replied, her voice an actual growl that had Raditz’s beast purring and growling and wanting to stake its claim immediately. “And I’ll curse him with uncontrollable crying whenever he hears my name.”

“Gods, baby I _love_ you,” his beast growled in reply before nipping at her shoulder. The banging on the door came again and Raditz withdrew from his goddess to throw the door wide open and glare at the idiot that was retarded enough to interrupt. No surprise, it was their darling crowned prince. “Venus,” Raditz snapped. “The queen is on fucking Venus. Now I have a promise to keep, and the goddess swore to make it impossible for you to get a hard-on if you don’t piss off, Highness.”

“Don’t forget to mention the uncontrollable crying,” Mina added angrily. “Little fucker, I hope it rots off and you burn in Hell for what you’ve done to my home!”

“I’ll save you a seat,” Vegeta chuckled, then looked around Raditz’s shoulder in sheer curiosity. “Ugh… of all the fucking vulgar… **_whore_** ,” he spat out.

“I AM THE QUEEN OF THE FUCKING WHORES! GET IT RIGHT! I AM NOT **_A_** WHORE, I’M **_THE_** WHORE!” Mina shrieked in reply, followed by a slow smile when the prince had the balls to make eye contact with her. “Shouldn’t have looked me in the eye. Good luck for the next month.”

Vegeta wasn’t about to let her get the last word though, and he stared at her past Raditz, looking down his nose at her. “Not worried about it, whore. The Prince of all Saiyans does not require a woman, even his own mate. And you’re worse than a whore. You’re a _traitor_ whore that sold out her liege for an orgasm. I’d cut off your tail if you had one, bitch.”

Stopping Raditz with a single look and a shake of her head, Minako was utterly please when Vegeta made eye contact with her again. “You don’t need your mate, huh? More like she’s cut you off for attacking her home system. Enjoy your little gift, Vegeta; you’re about to experience what I did and won’t find relief until you beg for it and your mate deigns to have mercy on your black, loveless soul.”

His hands trembling with suppressed rage, Raditz slammed the door shut then and barred it from the inside, flaring his ki to tell Vegeta that he was getting put through a wall if he tried to come in. But instead of climbing back on top of her, Raditz sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly, carefully freed her hands from the chains, bringing her nearly raw wrists to his lips. “Nako… I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Forgive me.”

“For what? I didn’t betray anyone,” she said with a little shrug. “I lied through my teeth. Serenity’s not on Venus, but it is the last place I saw her, so I guess it wasn’t a total lie since you _did_ ask me at one point where I’d seen her last,” she added with another shrug.

Raditz could only gape at that in shock, but when she giggled at him and told him to close his mouth, he snapped it shut with a click. “You _lied_ to me!? But—HOW!? How could you fucking concentrate through—through all of _that_!?”

“I’ll admit that it wasn’t easy, but like I told you, I’m the Queen of the Whores and the Sluts and all that fun stuff. I just held out until I simply couldn’t take it anymore and concentrated on saying Venus as desperately as possible.” Minako looked him up and down then and pointed to the bed. “And your thirty seconds are up, mister god of fuck.”

While Raditz would have been more than happy to comply, his fury with Vegeta had made him flaccid, and he looked down and sighed. “Give me a minute to—“ He gasped when she just lifted a golden eyebrow and she snapped her fingers, and his cock immediately leapt to full attention. “Holy fucking… I’ll bet _that_ comes in handy.” A caress of her hand to the length of it had his beast was right at the surface, too, and he gave her a little shove back onto the cot. “Lay down,” he purred.

“Mmm… yes, sir,” she whispered, looking up through her lashes at him, happy to play the submissive to such a massive, muscular, virile man. And it didn’t hurt that she knew that a Saiyan’s beast wasn’t to be challenged needlessly, even one that was hopelessly in love with her because of all of her spells.

Raditz’s beast was fully in control by the time he was on top of her, his skin warming hers as he pressed against her tightly, and he just gazed at her for a long moment, drinking her in. Oh yes, the beast was very much in love with her, but not completely due to her love spells. Those had only… accelerated the inevitable. “How do you want me, _r’sha_?” He whispered against her lips.

Mina lifted her eyebrow again at that and looked him up and down slowly as she leaned up on her elbows to get a better eyeful. “Honestly? Oiled up, tied down on your back with a ball gag in your mouth and beads in your ass while I top you as hard as possible.”

To her undying surprise, Raditz groaned and shoved her back down, kissing her soundly, his tongue teasing hers into playing with his when she was still too surprised to respond right away. “We are going to get along **_sooo_** well,” he purred when he broke away to trail his lips down her throat.

“You’re… into that sort of thing?” She asked incredulously. “Most men’s balls shrivel up at the mention of anal beads.”

“Gods, yes I’m into it, woman! I swear, you were fucking **_made_** for me!” He growled with delight as he shifted her fully back onto the cot and lifted her hips to enter her slowly, his growl turning into a delicious purr when she moaned softly and he found her still tight and sopping wet. Once he was locked inside of her, though, Raditz’s eyes softened and he nipped at her lower lip. “Seriously, my angel, how do you want me?”

The tenderness in the way his hands were sliding over her bare skin made Mina sigh and give in to the softness she was beginning to feel for him, and she momentarily wondered if she’d caught some sort of backlash from the spells she’d cast on him. _No,_ she thought realistically, with just a touch of sadness. _The goddess of love has never and will never be in love; why would that change after two thousand years?_

But she could at least savor his love for her, couldn’t she? “Slow?” She asked with a hint of shyness, knowing that he probably expected her to immediately break out the kink—but how could he possibly know that her favorite thing about sex was making love in the missionary position?

To her surprise, he muttered “good” as he began to move, and Mina wrapped her newly-freed arms around him, her fingertips exploring the silver lines of scarring on his back from countless battles before they slid up and knotted in his hair and she moaned softly at the way he was loving her gently.

“Please don’t stop this time, Raddy,” she gasped, blushing slightly at the unbidden pet name leaping from her lips.

“I won’t Nako… come for me, let me feel your pleasure, my angel,” he groaned in her ear. His beast was in utter control then and he nuzzled his face into her shoulder, nipping and licking at it as her little moans morphed from wordless encouragements into soft cries of his name, her nails scraping over his scalp as she bunched her hands tightly in his hair. “Yes, my angel, be mine… only mine…”

The goddess of lust had never experienced such raw pleasure before in her life, such a satisfying, powerful orgasm, but when she felt a flash of pain and then stabbing ecstasy, her climax rolled through her like an earthquake and she keened loudly, her walls spasming around him tightly and her entire form trembling from the sheer force of it.

“Fuck **_yes_** ,” Raditz’s beast growled into her shoulder as he cleaned it with his tongue and tried to stop himself from coming so soon. “So fucking good, woman… all mine… gods, all mine _all mine_ …”

“Don’t stop!” She begged, already crashing into another climax. Mina caught his lips with hers then and kissed him passionately, her moans muffled by the action even as they grew louder when he lifted her hips slightly for a deeper, more satisfying angle. The kiss didn’t last long, though, he was wrenching his mouth from hers to go back to her shoulder, and Mina let out a genuine scream when that building pressure exploded inside of her, her body locking around him from head to toe, every muscle in her clenching at once.

“Tell me you’re mine,” Raditz’s beast growled between sucks to the mark she hadn’t even realized he’d given her. When she only moaned, he moved a little harder, his teeth sinking into it again and then sucking on it long and hard. “Tell me,” he repeated, his voice getting rough as he drew closer to his own pleasure.

“Yours!” Mina yelled when he repeated himself yet again with a possessive snarl. “Please, Raditz, I’m yours just don’t stop!”

His motions instantly gentled again and he kissed her sweetly, his hips rolling unhurriedly against hers, his heavily-muscled body tightening a bit as she flexed around him. “I’m going to come soon, _r’sha_ ,” he breathed between kisses as he slid his hand between them and began to expertly toy with her clit. “But I’ll… be able to go… again in a few… minutes… oh gods you feel so fucking _good_ , Nako,” he added in a rapid little babble when she moaned out yet another climax and clutched at his back with her hands and his hips with her legs.

Mina could feel him drawing closer to the finish line by the increasingly erratic thrusting, and when he quickened and she felt that same pressure stemming from her shoulder once more she let out another scream and fell into yet another climax, dragging him right along with her.

Raditz’s beast roared its completion to the world at that and thrust into her persistently as her body milked him hard, her own loud cry of ecstasy nearly drowned out by his. And then they sagged simultaneously, the goddess of love breathing heavily and fighting against passing out, the Saiyan on top of her purring heavily as he lapped at the blood trickling from her bite mark.

That was when she finally realized what he’d done, where all that pleasure had come from, why it had started in her shoulder, and why she felt warm liquid dripping down to her breast… and she looked over and immediately slapped him upside the head. “YOU BIT ME!? YOU FUCKING MARKED ME AS YOUR MATE!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU—YOU SAIYAN PIG!?”

To her utter surprise he didn’t strike her back, but he did bare his teeth and snarl down at her in warning. “I felt the pull for you, woman! And then you used your stupid fucking powers to accelerate what I would have eventually felt for you, so don’t you DARE fucking scream at me for marking you!” He yelled right back. “Now calm down,” he added with a growl when she stared up at angrily, her blue eyes flashing in a way that told him he’d probably pay for marking her if he didn’t quickly defuse the situation. “It is what it is and it’s done. My beast wouldn’t have stopped himself from marking you anyway, not when you’re a captive and in a ship full of other Saiyan males.”

“I don’t care about your stupid beast,” she ground out, “and I don’t care about **_you_**. Now get the fuck out of my cell or you’ll never get it up for the rest of your life.”

Raditz ignored the last statement, too hurt by the first to do anything but stare at her for several moments. “You don’t mean that,” he whispered. “And I know you don’t; I can feel it through the half-bond.”

No no no no no, this was never how he’d imagined his first time with his mate! There was supposed to be sappy exchanges of promises and sweet kisses and—“You’re overtired,” he added suddenly when she clammed up and looked away from him pointedly. He could feel that through the bond, too, and to keep himself from drowning in sorrow from her carelessly spoken words, he grabbed a thick blanket from the end of the bed and covered her up, tenderly brushing her bangs away from her eyes as he kissed her forehead. “Sleep and I’ll have something to eat for you when we wake.”

Minako didn’t bother to argue since she wouldn’t even be there when he woke… but because of her sisters she was no stranger to telepathy and managed to hide that little factoid from him.

But when he slid in beside her and stubbornly pulled her to his chest despite the way she stiffened in protest, she nearly slipped at the scent of him invading her nose when he turned her to him and nestled her against him securely. Fuck it, it didn’t matter if she was enjoying his scent or not or that that damnable purr of his was lulling her into a state of utter calm, she thought as angry tears filled her eyes and spilled over onto his warm skin. That only made him purr harder and whisper to her comfortingly in Saiyan though, pushing his love for her through the bond… which only made it worse, made it harder to keep her plans from him.

So she let him stroke her and pet her and lull her to sleep, if only to keep him from finding her plans to escape once she woke. As the goddess of lust, his climax and his love for her had fueled her powers, and she had more than enough to teleport out once she’d rested.

#################################

When Mina first felt a hand ever-so-gently shaking her awake, she nearly panicked and thought that she’d slept longer than the warrior that had recently mated her, but the sight of blue hair and blue eyes upon waking had her overjoyed. “How did you get in!?” She hissed out under her breath. “This place is a fucking fortress!”

“I was already in,” Ami replied just as softly. “I’ve been a captive for ten days… or was it nine…? What, they didn’t tell you?”

“No!” Mina replied, surprise raising her voice slightly only for her to wince and drop it immediately. “Fucking rat bastards!”

“They told me you were here, and I barely managed to keep a straight face when Vegeta crowed about how Serenity’s on Venus,” Ami giggled, beaming brightly. “I bet he’s going to eat his own tail when he finds out you gave him false information…” She trailed off at the sight of Mina’s shoulder and frowned. “Did he… hurt you?”

The queen of Venus didn’t miss the way Ami’s hand was suddenly engulfed in ice, and while she was still livid with Raditz for making her a married woman, the thought of him dead filled her with terror. “No,” she said quickly, “but we need to make tracks before he wakes.” Minako didn’t detransform until she’d managed to slip out of his arms, but when Ami took her hand she hesitated for the briefest moment, only to shake her head and turn to hug her sister tightly, neither of them caring a whit about her nudity before they vanished from sight.

#################################

“Goddamnit Raditz, **_wake the fuck up or I will leave your naked ass behind_**!” Nappa roared after having tried unsuccessfully to wake him two times before that, coupling the yell with a slap to the back of his head.

That got the long-haired Saiyan jumping up and emitting a vicious snarl that had Nappa returning it with one of his own. “Your mate’s taken off without you boy, or had you even noticed!?” The way Raditz immediately stilled and his face went white made Nappa feel a pang of sympathy, especially when the younger of them whispered something about not being able to feel her through the half bond.

Nappa bared his mark then and tipped his head towards the door. “Her and Ami went together, and my mate isn’t blocking me out. Come on, boy, King Vegeta’s already cleared us for a dropship to go and find them. We don’t have time to waste!”

That got Raditz’s ass moving, and he quickly shrugged on his spandex and his armor to dash after Nappa, who was already on his way to the loading docks. _She ran,_ his beast whispered mournfully.

 _And we’ll catch her,_ Raditz replied gleefully. _And when we do…_

His beast had been despairing over his mate leaving him, but Raditz’s tone made him perk up and smile ruefully. _She’s going to regret initiating a chase with us._

“She will, indeed.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gods, if there was only some way out of these chains! “Asshole had to fireproof them, of course. Fucking cheater,” Rei ground through her teeth. She rattled them angrily for the millionth time since that douchebag of a spikey-haired Saiyan had captured her—what was his name again? Turd? Turds? No, that wasn’t right. “But it’s fitting,” she growled. “ ** _Fucking piece of shit Saiyan trash_**!” She yelled at the door, shaking and clanging the chains keeping her suspended, praying to Ares that the asshole was trying to sleep and that she was waking him up with all the noise.

                Rei grinned in feral triumph when she heard a sleepy voice shout “SHUT UP!” just before a door slammed, but when she heard bootsteps coming towards the door a minute later she inwardly cringed. So far he hadn’t laid a finger on her except to string her up or let her down to pee every two hours and then string her up again, no matter what she said or how many times she tried to set him on fire.

                The beating she’d expected from the beginning was surely coming now though, she knew it. When the door swung open to reveal the spikey-haired warrior that had captured her, Rei stared him down fearlessly as she’d done dozens of times, locking eyes with him and waiting for whatever he might have planned for her. Only this time there was a strange sensation in her stomach, almost as if— _how in the fuck am I feeling the pull for him!? I’ve looked him in the eye plenty of times and I didn’t feel it before!_

                “Wow,” the warrior standing in the doorway breathed. “You’re so _beautiful_ …”

                “No!” Rei squealed when he stepped towards her, his pupils huge, his tail waving about and his chest stuttering in a rusty-sounding purr. “Don’t you fucking touch me, Turds! I swear I’ll break your fucking neck the first chance I get if you—“

                A hand gently placed over her mouth silenced her, and Rei stared fearfully at the warrior—he was so tall that he barely had to look up to make eye contact—and squirmed helplessly. “Turds?” He chuckled. “Wish I’d thought of that when he locked me in a portable toilet and rolled me down the hill. Momma beat his ass for it, though, so I don’t harbor my brother any ill will.”

                “B—brother!?” She squeaked as soon as he removed his hand.

                “Oh… you thought that I was _him_ ,” he laughed, his hand flying to the back of his head. “I keep forgetting that we look so much alike; even Dad calls us the twins. He says that Turles is the evil one.” He dropped his voice at that and grinned. “Raditz calls the three of us the triplets, though. If it weren’t for Dad’s scar, we’d all be identical!”

                “Kay?” She asked, helpless to think of an intelligent sentence.

                The good twin blinked at that and couldn’t stop himself from looking her up and down with a dreamy look on his face. “I’m Kakarot,” he sighed as he slid forward one more inch and pressed against her. “Gods, you’re so perfect… and I honestly thought I’d have to wait a lot longer than eighteen years to feel the pull.”

                “Eighteen!?” She squeaked. “Dear Ares, you’re a baby!”

                “Yeah, but don’t worry!” He replied brightly. The joy radiating from him was practically infectious, and when he beamed at her happily she nearly smiled despite it all. “I might have beaten the crap out of Raditz and Turles when they tried to throw me to the whores, but I _do_ listen whenever they start talking about women! Here, let me prove it!”

                “I am so confused,” Rei whimpered, helpless to stop him when he bent his face to her throat and drug the tip of his nose down the pounding artery. Trying to fight the way her traitorous body was reacting to the contact, Rei fished for something—anything—to stop him. “Whores?”

                Kakarot stop and snickered into her throat before kissing her pulse once. “Yeah, when I got my first burning, my brothers tied me up and took me to the whore house; it’s a rite of passage of sorts in my family. But I wanted to save myself for my mate, so I let them in on my little secret and transformed to a Super Saiyan, beat the hell out of them, then took off out into the desert to wait for the burning to run its course.” He beamed at her then and sighed, that sweet and dopey look back in his eyes. “And it was totally worth it, beautiful. To think that I’m finally going to make love to a woman.”

                That snapped her out of her confused daze, and Rei immediately started to struggle in her chains, but Turles had trussed her up so tightly that she was barely even squirming. “M—make love!?” She squealed, her face burning as bright as the red of her fuku’s skirt. “T—to _me_!?”

                Licking his lips as his eyes wandered her in anticipation, Kakarot just nodded and deduced that she was at the perfect height for something he’d heard Raditz talk about a million times. Sure, Turles usually gagged and poked fun at Raditz for using his mouth on a woman, but Kakarot had heard his pirate brother doing the same to plenty of ladies. “I bet you taste amazing,” he whispered as he knelt in front of her, his beast in control of his hand as he pulled the cloth between her legs to the side.

                Rei had a pithy slur on the tip of her tongue when he exposed her, but before she could let it fly he beat her to the punch and slid his tongue between her folds, licking her slowly, groaning so loudly that she felt it in her core. “ ** _Holy_** \--!” That was all she could manage before she felt him go right to her clit, and when he immediately began to suck she couldn’t stop herself from moaning softly at the shock of pleasure rushing through her body. “K—Kakarot… w—what… w—why…”

                “I told you,” he breathed. “I listened so that I would know how to make you happy…” Kakarot looked up at her then with nothing but innocent love in his eyes, and even Rei, with her unmatchable fiery temper and disdain for men, couldn’t bring herself to wipe that look from his face. “Am… am I doing it right…?” He asked hopefully, his expression suddenly growing self-concious.

                _Gods… sweet Ares… he’s—he’s like a little kid or something, so eager to please and likely to cry if I yell at him! And damn it all to hell, I don’t think I can bring myself to make him cry!_ Rei mentally wailed.  

                “Mars?” He asked hesitantly before giving her one more slow, heart-stopping lick. “Am I doing this right…? Please tell me if I’m not, I want to make you happy so badly. I… I always dreamed of pleasing my mate,” he offered with a bit of a nervous blush.

                That blush did her in, reminding her yet again of a little kid that was just so eager to please. _Dear Ares, why do I have to love little kids so much?_ “Yeah, Kakarot,” she whispered, giving him a little smile to let him know he’d done a good job. “You’re doing just fi—IIINE! HOLY!” Rei’s intention had been to add a ‘but I think you should stop and untie me’ to the end of her sentence, but before she could even finish, Kakarot had begun purring gleefully at the same moment he’d dived back in, licking and sucking zealously at her clit, his free hand pawing and caressing the outside of one of her thighs.

                The goddess of war and passion could only squirm at that, gasping for air as he purred and groaned into her sex, his tongue taking her higher with every little gentle suck. But then he was stopping, and Rei blushed at the sound of her own wanton moan of protest, her body aching and begging for him to finish her off.

                “You look uncomfortable,” Kakarot whispered, his voice laced with concern. “Oh, I know! Here, this should make it better!” He lifted her easily using only his hands then and when he lowered her back down her legs were spread wide, her inner thighs resting on each of his shoulders, Rei’s cheeks burning hotly at the knowledge that the crazy, innocent monkey kneeling before her had a bird’s eye view of her wet cunt.

                “I think that’s only going to make it worse,” she whimpered.

                Sensing what she meant, Kakarot flashed her a boyish grin and studied her for a moment, examining the swollen pink bud for the first time, knowing that was the place that had made her squirm and moan whenever he’d kissed it. Kissing her there had also dramatically increased the scent of her arousal, but he decided to let his beast do as it wanted and wave his tail around to spread his pheromones. Hopefully it would arouse her further, which according to his oldest brother, would make her really, really wet, which meant that he wouldn’t hurt her when he finally got to make love to her!

                “Please, Kakarot,” Rei whimpered down at him, her blush spreading to the hem of her bodice.

                “Please what, Mars?” He replied softly, looking up at her with that childish curiosity on his face.

                That curiosity was what kept Rei from snapping at him, since it told her that he was only looking  because he’d really and truly never seen a woman’s privates before—not because he was being a nasty pervert. “It’s um… very rude to stare at a lady… um… down there,” she managed. “It’s embarrassing for me.”

                “Oooooh… I’m sorry, I really didn’t know!” He replied abashedly. “It’s ok to kiss you there though… right? My brothers had me under the impression that girls—er, women, I mean—liked that. _You_ liked it, right?”

                The look on his face told her that he was waiting to be reprimanded or yelled at, and yet again, Hino Rei couldn’t bring herself to hurt his feelings. Whether it was because he reminded her so much of a child or because she was still aching for him to make her come, she didn’t know. “I nearly came,” she managed. “You did well for your first time.”

                “But you didn’t come?” Kakarot grumbled. “Damn it, I thought you had—and I was so proud thinking that I’d made you happy. I was even going to do it again so you’d be really, really wet and I wouldn’t hurt you when I made you my mate.”

                The distress in his eyes made Rei sag in her bonds and she sighed, completely in disbelief about the words leaping out of her mouth. “Keep, um—sucking,” she whispered, fleetingly wondering if she could possibly get any redder in the face. _Why can’t I just hurt his feelings and crush him into a weeping emotional pulp like every other man!?_ She ranted to herself. _He’s a teenage monkey, for Ares’s sake! It shouldn’t be difficult to break him and send him off to cry to his twin!_

                “You’ll come if I keep sucking on you right there?” He asked excitedly, rubbing her glistening clit with his thumb. When her hips jerked slightly in response and the delicious scent coming from her sex increased, Kakarot dipped his mouth back down to that aching bundle of nerves and began to suckle her once more, groaning and purring in pure unadulterated bliss at the sound of her immediate moan.

                Kakarot wasn’t the only one soaring on the wings of bliss; Rei was trying like hell to rock her sex in time with his sucks, but he was simply holding her lower body too tightly for her to move. He seemed to take the hint though and growled and purred simultaneously as he began to suck at her harder and flick his tongue out over her, and she cried out softly in surrender as he sent her tumbling right over the edge into a mind-blowing climax, every muscle in her body tightening in response.

                When he just kept sucking though, Rei began to squirm from the pleasure overload, whimpering and twitching uncontrollably. “Kakarot! Too much!” She finally managed.

                He stopped immediately and looked up at her in surprise. “Wait, do you mean that I—“ Her dark blush and tiny nod made him grin broadly in triumph and he studied her sopping wet core for a moment before pushing a single digit against the opening in curiosity. The strangled sound she uttered made him blink and realize that she was likely protesting and he stopped. “Oh… right. Not supposed to look,” he said quickly as his eyes lifted back up to watch her face instead. “Um… uh… did it feel good? You said it was too much, but… I wanted to do it again.”

                Wishing that she could wipe at the sweat beading on her brow, Rei managed a little nod and licked her lips at the ache inside of her. Gods, she needed to be filled up in the worst way, but to admit it was so embarrassing! That was when she noticed the way his tail was moving and she inwardly sputtered; the monkey boy was spreading his pheromones to make her horny! “Your tail,” she barely managed, the words coming out in a desperate whine. “It’s… it’s making me…”

                Kakarot was simply confused and shook his head. “It’s supposed to, Mars. Raditz said that the smell makes it easier for a woman to make love; that the scent makes her really wet so that a warrior won’t hurt her. You don’t want me to hurt you, do you?” He asked incredulously. He realized then how tight she’d been around just the tip of his finger and looked back down to push it inside of her again, frowning deeply in concern. “Damn it. You’re not wet enough for this, Mars. I’m a lot wider and longer than my finger and I’ll wind up hurting you if I don’t kiss you some more. Hold still,” he ordered without missing a beat, bending his mouth back down to lovingly suckle her clit once more.

                Rei had been about to ask him to let her down but he’d simply kept talking and had been too quick for her to make the request, and now that he was sweetly sucking and licking at her swollen bud once more, she couldn’t even think straight enough to form the fucking words. _Gods, do I even really want to?_ She wondered faintly. _Feels so good… gods, he’s such a fast learner… wish I’d had a man this damned attentive back on Mars, I would’ve indulged in sex **far** more often… _ She looked down then and moaned softly at the sight of him, just as he did something with his tongue that made her try to buck her hips into his mouth. _And he is definitely one hell of a piece of eye candy… just imagine him all naked and sweaty and hard and—_

“Mars? You ok?”

                The first thing to fly out of her mouth was “don’t stop!” and Rei flushed brightly the moment she heard the whine in her own ears.

                “Am I doing good?” Kakarot asked hopefully, his tail suddenly wagging a bit before going back to the lazy, seductive waves. “Did you come again?”

                Yet again, Rei simply couldn’t bring herself to wipe that grin off of his face, but the fact that she was right on the edge of another orgasm and he didn’t have his face buried between her thighs was really starting to annoy her. “Yes, it’s good!” She snapped. “But it’s rude as fuck to leave a lady hanging, Kakarot! I haven’t come, so don’t stop!”

                She felt a wash of guilt run through her when he immediately frowned sadly—almost as if he’d been kicked—but when he spoke she just stared at him owlishly. There was no way she could have heard him correctly, was there? “Wha…?” She asked stupidly.

                “I said, I didn’t mean to leave you hanging, but… I don’t know when you’re coming, Mars. It would help me learn if you could voice it.” The look in his eyes told her that he was dead serious, and Rei nearly fainted right there at the very idea of… of…

                “But that’s so indecent!” She squeaked.

                “It’s not indecent to me,” Kakarot countered softly. “I’ve loved hearing all the sounds you’ve made so far; I’d love to hear you make some more. And if you tell me when you’re coming I’ll know not to stop until I hear it, and I’ll be able to stop when it gets to be too much. Besides,” he added with a chuckle, “I hear the ladies that Turles and Raditz bring home all the time! And they don’t seem to think all their yelling and screaming is indecent! My brothers get really loud, too, you know!”

                “Sweet blood of Ares, save me from the perverted monkeys,” Rei whimpered as she sagged in her chains.

                “It’s not perverted, Mars,” Kakarot whispered against her sex just before he gave her a single little lick and he groaned at the taste. “You’re my mate. And I want to be a good mate.” Another lick made her tremble and gasp with pleasure. “A good mate wants to learn,” his beast added with a purr as it broke out for the first time. “So tell me when you’re coming and help me please you.”

                The goddess of war didn’t need to use her powers to see the beast coming out of him then, and she was honestly so turned on by the way it was looking up at her that she was rendered speechless for several moments. _Gods… Kakarot might be innocent, but this creature inside of him wants to eat me alive._ And damn it all to hell, she _wanted_ him to. “Don’t stop,” she finally managed in the lightest of whispers.

                “Tell me when you’re coming,” he reminded her with a little growl before diving back in, his purr so strong and loud that it was vibrating her clit as he began to suckle her once more.

                “Oh gods!” Rei yelped. “Kakarot—close—don’t stop!”

                “See?” He asked brightly, without a touch of his beast on his face. “That’s what I meant!” he dove back in before she could yell at him for stopping, though, happily sucking at her, and when she moaned his name again it was like music to his ears. Kakarot could hear his beast in his head then and he listened to its logic, pressing his finger into her once more. Raditz had made it more than clear that a warrior gave a woman pleasure with his cock, so maybe his finger would—

                “Oh fuck yes, _right there_!” Rei shouted, so overwhelmed with pleasure when he began to thrust his finger into her that she couldn’t even come close to controlling her volume. The queen of Mars could now see the merit in voicing her pleasure; the moment she’d done so, he added a second finger and both of them were thrusting inside of her confidently as his lips continued to suck, the added sensation shoving her headfirst into oblivion with a helpless cry. “K— _Kakarot_ —coming!”

                That was all she managed, but it was enough to make him inwardly sing, and the young, innocent warrior noted with glee that she was flexing and squeezing his fingers with her inner muscles as she came. “Oh wow!” He exclaimed as he released her clit, “that is going to feel _so good_ when I make love to you!”

                “N—Nani?” She asked, her voice dazed as she sagged yet again, so out of it that she was broken back to the language of her second life.

                “Heeee… you’re speaking in tongues,” Kakarot chuckled. “I take it that’s a good thing.” Curious to see if he could make her do it again, he began to slowly pump the fingers still resting inside of her and studied her face as he flexed the tips forward.

                “Hai! Ah—Kami-sama… _Kakarot_! O—onegai—“

                He stopped then and grinned. “That is so fucking awesome. I think I found your sweet spot, Mars! In fact, I think I’ll make you come one more time before I make you my mate!” Kakarot began to lick at her then rather than suck, since she’d been so sensitive right after coming the first time, and while he expected her to stiffen against him like before he didn’t expect to hear a protest.

                Sure, he’d said it a couple times before, but the gravity of his choice of words finally hit her like a sack of rocks and broke Rei out of her stupor. “Mate!? I can’t mate with you, are you **_crazy_**!?”

                The queen of Mars expected a lot of things, but the way he looked up at her with tears in his eyes made her sag in defeat. “Seriously? You’re really going to break out the kicked puppy look?”

                “B—but I felt the pull for you! You felt it! Mars… the… the p—pull is love! I feel it, don’t you?” He asked dejectedly as he felt his heart crumble in his chest. The wide violet eyes looking down at him in disbelief made him sniffle sadly, but when his beast rose up to take control of the situation, Kakarot grit his teeth and shoved it back down with extreme prejudice. “Mine,” he breathed. “And if she won’t have me, then she won’t have you, so you leave her alone.”

                _Fuck me running sideways… did I just see a Saiyan successfully shut his beast up?_ Rei blinked and watched him for another moment, and when he looked back up with his heart in his eyes, she knew it to be true. _Wow, I don’t think I’ve **ever** heard of a Saiyan doing that before. _

“I won’t let him mate you against your will,” he whispered up at her. “I love you, Mars. He might make you enjoy it a lot, but I don’t want to have my mate for the first time like that. I want you to want me to make love to you.”

                “Kakarot… I’m touched, really, I am,” Rei whispered gently. “But… being married is a really big thing among my people. A—and we just met,” she added nervously when she practically saw his monkey brain whirring behind his eyes, filing away every argument to build up a counter for all of them. “And I mean, hell… I’m chained to a fucking ceiling, honey. This isn’t exactly an ideal honeymoon.”

                Rei had been close in her assumption that he was building up arguments, but in reality he was making only one single argument. “I know it’s a big commitment… but I don’t mind the responsibility. And if you want to be courted, I’m more than happy to court you as much as you want, Mars. I swear it on my tail; I’ll even bring you something dead every night before we go to bed and make love!” He added hopefully. “Do you like dead things like Saiyan women do?”

                “Thank the gods I’m the goddess of war,” she snorted. “I love to bathe in the blood of my enemies.”

                His beast broke through then with a dark chuckle and grinned up at her evilly. “I’d best steer clear from the royal family, then, _r’sha_ … I’d happily drain them of every drop just so you could soak in it for hours. But don’t be surprised when the boy shows up with a rubber ducky,” he added with a more light-hearted laugh.

                The notion put such an absurd picture in her mind that Rei actually giggled at the thought of Kakarot showing up with that boyish grin and a rubber ducky before jumping in to join her in a bathtub of blood, but she was broken out of her thoughts by a slow, tender kiss to her clit. “And the boy is wrong,” Kakarot’s beast whispered seductively. “Only an utter fool would force the goddess of war into being mated. I, for one, would most definitely want to bask in the glory of her favor.”

                “That, and you have to sleep _sometime_ ,” Rei added wryly.

                “Tell you what, Mars… let me pleasure you again while you think on it,” the beast purred, relinquishing control to his softer side, his purr stuttering happily as he began to taste her desire afresh, his fingers sliding into her once more and thrusting slowly.

                The way he was rolling her clit around with his lips and his tongue made her moan softly, and when he added a third finger, stretching her deliciously, she nodded her consent for him to continue what he was doing. “Just like that, Kakarot,” she whispered, knowing that some positive feedback would keep him from stopping what he was doing. “That… mmmm… what you’re doing right now… it feels amazing…”

                Knowing better than to stop so he could verbally reply, Kakarot just smiled against her clit and purred hard to vibrate her core once more as he continued the slow, new, lazy technique he had stumbled upon by pure luck.

                With another stroke of luck, he remembered his tail and what he’d overheard whenever his brothers talked about sex, and he withdrew his fingers from the queen of Mars—making her whine in disappointment—only to replace them with his tail.

                That whine was cut off by a low moan of ecstasy as Rei felt the furry appendage fill her up, and she fleetingly realized that his cock was going to feel even better if she allowed him to take her. _Fuck it… can’t fight the pull, that’s what Bulma said back on the moon, right…?_

                Kakarot sensed some form of surrender right then and was filled with pure joy when he felt her thighs flex around his face and her ankles link at the back of his neck, and he continued pleasuring her zealously, his tail thrusting deep while his tongue kept rolling and moved against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

                It didn’t take long for Rei to climax again under that assault, and just as he’d asked, she let him know just what was going on. “K—Kakarot—I’m coming,” she whimpered helplessly, not knowing that he already knew because of the way she was flexing and squeezing his tail so tightly that it was a little painful for him.

He didn’t mind at all though, in fact he was overjoyed to know that he’d pleased his mate so quickly! And as the queen of Mars clung to him tightly with her thighs and moaned out her third orgasm, Kakarot purred happily and continued to suck, thrusting his tail into her gently. Finally he pulled away, licking his chops, and gave her a sweet dopey smile. “Your arms must be sore, sweetheart; I should have let you down sooner, but I have to admit that I was really enjoying having you spread out and at my mercy,” he admitted sheepishly. “Here, let me help you.” He stood then and simply broke the chains holding her up, nipping at her throat and up to her mouth as she fell into his arms, and he moved her to the bed, arranging her as gently as possible before joining her.

                Rei moaned as he kissed her, but broke away as she began to come to her senses, trying for her patented eat-shit-and-die glare, but failing miserably. “Wait… this… this is for real, right? This isn’t some sort of ploy to get me to talk? To get me to give you information about my sisters or my queen, is it!?”

                “Talk? Who said anything about talking, sweetheart? Screaming, on the other hand…” He grinned down at her as he began to strip off her fuku in slow, lazy tears, purring loudly, his eyes drinking her in once she was bare. “The good kind of screaming, of course,” he assured her brightly. Kakarot kicked off his pants then, encouraged by the way she just laid there panting, not protesting the way he was touching her or laying over her, and once he was bare he pressed himself to her entrance. “Yes?” He asked softly, all traces of his playfulness gone for the moment.

                Gods, he was actually asking? Rei had assumed that he would just take her silence as permission, but apparently he wanted actual confirmation. “If I find out that you’re using the mating bond to—“

                “Sweetheart, I’m about to be your mate. I could never do anything to hurt you and I would never use the mating bond to do so,” Kakarot assured her, sealing the promise with a gentle kiss. “Now please give me an answer, because I’m dying to make love to you.”

                With a heavy sigh, Rei resigned herself to her fate as Bulma’s words ran through her head yet again. _Can’t fight the pull._ “Yes,” she breathed.

Kakarot beamed at that and began to push forward, his eyes rolling back a little at how wet and hot she was. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you… I won’t let my beast take over, I promise…”

                Rei blushed at that but couldn’t stop herself from moaning as he filled her, her sex clenching him as tightly as her thighs were as they wrapped around him. “Damn it… I can’t believe I’m enjoying this,” she whimpered.

                “Relax, Mars, I—wait, Mars can’t be your real name,” Kakarot grumbled, realizing that he’d never once heard Turles refer to her by anything but her title. “What is it? I feel strange making love to you without at least knowing what to call you.”

                Rei blushed at his words, not knowing how to make heads or tails of them. Making love? He’d said that before, but… he was actually calling _this_ love making!? The gravity of all of it hit her full force then, and she realized that she was in a lot deeper than she’d previously thought. Oh dear sweet blood of Ares, she was in trouble, wasn’t she?

                “Am I hurting you?” He asked in concern when she didn’t answer, looking down to where their bodies were joined. “Am… am I too big? I know that Saiyans can be… daunting, that’s why I kissed you for so long. Do you want me to do it some more? I really wouldn’t mind at all, I promise.”

                “N—No… it’s just… never mind,” she whispered, unable to stop her hands from rising up to link around the back of his neck. It was when he lowered himself so that their bodies were pressing tightly to each other—much more intimately than Rei was used to—and he began to move that she sighed with pleasure into his ear. _Fuck it, this feels so good… so right…_ “Rei,” she breathed, “my name is Rei.”

                “Pleased to meet you,” he snickered into her ear. “Guess we’re past the part where we should have shook hands.” Kakarot gave a little groan then, his eyes rolling back again when she flexed around him tightly, signaling that she was already close to coming. “Gods… feels so good inside of you, Rei… tell me if I’m hurting you…”

                “Definitely not hurting me,” she moaned, her grip on his shoulders tightening just as her sex was doing the same. Before Rei could even get a handle on what was going on, she was coming hard, biting down on her lower lip to keep from moaning loudly, her hips bucking uncontrollably into his and her pleasure being announced as a soft, helpless whine.

                Kakarot was quiet as well as he held her close and began to nibble and kiss at her shoulder, doing quite the admirable job of keeping his thrusts slow and careful, fearful of hurting her on accident. “Gods… so warm… so tight… Rei, I’m sorry, but… I don’t think I can last,” he panted, his purr going up an octave as he closed in on his first pleasure with a woman.

                Usually something biting would have come out of her mouth, but his genuine, sweet sincerity made it impossible for even Hino Rei, goddess of war, to say something cold and demoralizing. Instead, she just hung on and whimpered against his throat, her own breathing labored as she closed in on another orgasm. “Don’t stop,” she managed as she felt him quicken, “…close—so close—“

                “That’s it, sweetheart… mine… be mine…” Unable to fight his beast any longer, Kakarot sunk his teeth into her shoulder, groaning loudly at the very taste of her and the immediate shock of pleasure that ran through them both and the freshly begun half-bond.

                Rei lost her ability to be quiet then as well, her low moan of ecstasy rising up with his, her eyes rolling back as her nails bit into his shoulders and her thighs tightened around his waist, mimicking the same motions of her core gripping his cock and milking him dry of his seed. She could only go limp beneath him after that, her brain fuzzy from the pleasure overload, his mouth sending little aftershocks through her as he licked at her shoulder, still purring his head off. “Can’t believe… enjoyed that…”

                “The way your arms and legs were gripping me, you seemed to have enjoyed it a lot,” he sighed, his tone speaking of nothing but pure, unadulterated joy. “Mmm… I did too… that was just… _amazing_ … _you’re_ amazing…”

                _Oh dear gods, I just did it with a perverted monkey!_ She mentally hissed at herself. _And a fucking baby at that! He’s like a little boy!_

“Hey, I’m eighteen, same as you!” Kakarot replied aloud. “And I’m not a pervert!” He added indignantly, the first hint of an angry frown on his face since he’d begun his seduction. “You’re my first, so how does that make me a pervert!?”

                Rei could only blush at that, her face cherry red; he could hear her thoughts!? What the fresh fucking hell was this shit!? “F—First…?” _Gods, he was so good that I’d nearly forgotten_ … _and if this is him as an amateur…_ Forget the age gap, she’d correct him on that later—she was too busy reeling over how easily he’d made her body sing better and harder than any of her previous highly-skilled lovers had.

Kakarot couldn’t help but feel a little smug and flashed her a happy smile. “I told you that I listened.” The look on her face made his smile falter and he gave her a quick, nervous little kiss to the lips. “I… I did do a good job, right…? You’re not thinking that just to make me feel better, right? Raditz said something about Saiyans being able to make love often, so I can try again in a minute if you want?”

                “I—in a minute!?” She squeaked. “A—again!?”

                The owlish expression on her face had Kakarot flinching and immediately withdrawing from her, and he was sliding down and parting her folds, his eyes darting around worriedly. “Please tell me that I didn’t hurt you, Rei!?” He said urgently. “I—I couldn’t bear the thought, a Saiyan should never, ever hurt his mate!”

                Dear Ares… were those tears in his eyes!? Thankfully, Rei was very used to psychic anomalies, so when she felt his worry, guilt and panic flooding her, she managed not to panic and quickly shook her head. “I’m fine,” she assured him. “Just… a bit overwhelmed.”

                “Oh, thank the gods!” He sighed with relief, only to slide back up and press his mouth to hers heatedly, his hands beginning to wander her once more. “This is how your people kiss, right?” He asked suddenly.

                “Yeah,” Rei replied breathlessly, marveling at how his artless—but definitely eager—kissing was lighting a fire inside of her again. Maybe it was his hands; his hands were definitely delicious, and even though he seemed to be an innocent little puppy, he definitely had the hands of a warrior. The queen of Mars realized that he’d heard that thought when his touches became much more confident, and she couldn’t stop a little sigh of pleasure from escaping her lips at the feeling of all those callouses deliciously exploring her.

                “We’ll work on the kissing,” he chuckled, “but I’m happy that I’m doing something right. And I meant my promise, Rei… I’ll court you. No regrets about saying yes, right? Not yet, anyway?”

                “When my cousin Bulma felt the pull for your crown prince, she said ‘can’t fight the pull,’ and I honestly think she was right,” Rei replied with a blush. “So no, no regrets… not yet,” she added with a tiny, nervous smile.

                A pounding came at the steel door then and Rei was amazed to see Kakarot turn suddenly dead serious; she could even feel it, the way he was seeing red and how his beast was growling softly in his mind. “Go away,” he grunted.

                “Baby brother, what are you doing in there?” Came Turles’s voice, sounding concerned and curious all at once. “I heard what sounded like… but it couldn’t have possibly been…”

                “She’s mine, Turles, now go away!” Kakarot snapped, his tail lashing around behind him in annoyance. “If you open that door and see my mate naked, I will **_rip out your eyes_**!”

                “So much for sweet and innocent,” Rei mumbled.

                “Goddamnit, Kakarot!” Turles barked as he pounded his fist on the door. “She’s a fucking prisoner of war, boy! You can’t fucking **_mark_** her!”

                “She’s my MATE!” He roared right back.

                Despite the volume and tone of his voice, Rei noted the way he was trembling as his body shifted and he was covering her in what could only be described as a protective manner, and she couldn’t help but feel a swell of gratitude towards him.

                “I felt the pull!” He continued loudly. “That makes her **_mine_** , and if you want to haul her in or question her, you’ll have to go through me!”

                Normally, Rei would have protested the notion that she was _anyone’s_ , but the goddess of war was far from stupid and knew that she had a choice; she could have seconds thoughts and reject the monkey pinning her—albeit a sweet, gentle, kind monkey—and be a prisoner of war, or she could take her freedom in the form of a very unexpected marriage. _Well, I’ve been forced to deal with much worse choices than this,_ she mused. “It’s as he says,” she called out through the door. “And he’s already marked me at any rate. So I guess that makes me his.” She blushed at the way he immediately began purring and his teeth raked over her fresh mark, his cock stirring against her inner thigh.

                Guess it was time for round two.

                “Oh, it is,” he confirmed with a happy smile, his elation over being acknowledged as her mate rolling through the bond.

                #####################################

                No surprise that Turles was waiting for them in the cockpit when they came out of the makeshift cell, and he was pacing the room at a ridiculous pace, muttering Saiyan, randomly kicking things strewn about on the floor in his frustration.

                “It’s ok, Turles,” Kakarot said brightly, bringing his older brother’s black eyes to settle furiously on him. “I know you’re upset, but I felt the pull for her and you know that you can’t fight the pull.”

                “Having never felt it, I wouldn’t know!” Turles barked at him. “And I’m not fucking pissed about that, noisy boy!”

                “Oh? Then what are you mad about?” Kakarot asked worriedly as he tugged an entering Rei to his side.

                “Father’s been captured by the queen of Jupiter,” Turles growled. “I just heard from the king himself that the siege on Jupiter failed and—don’t you dare fucking smile, woman!” He barked at Rei.

                The barest hint of tears in his eyes kept Rei from screaming back in his face, and she tightened her hold on her new mate when he instantly growled and tried to dart forward. “I wasn’t smiling because your father is probably dead,” Rei managed calmly, trying to somehow soothe her new brother-in-law’s anguish. “I just couldn’t help but be happy that my sister is alive and well.”

                “ _R’sha_ … could you call her?” Kakarot asked.

                That stroke of genius made Turles’s jaw drop and he looked to his new sister with his eyes full of hope. “Yes… please, woman, I’d be in your eternal debt if you would simply call your sister and allow me to beg for my father’s life.”

                Rei nodded quickly and retrieved her communicator from her subspace, but when she turned it on she only got static. “What in the seven hells?” She muttered as she gave it a shake. “It’s… it’s almost like the signal’s jammed… I… I don’t know why this is happening, it’s never happened bef—“

                CRASH!

                Red lights and sirens started going off as a collision rocked the entire ship, and Turles immediately sprang into action, shouting orders at the disembodied voice of the Darling when she reported that the hull had been breached on the starboard side. “CLOSE ALL AIRLOCK DOORS AND DIVERT POWER FROM THE HULL TO THE BRIDGE!” He screamed.

                “Oh, come now, all that screaming over little old me?” A soft, feminine voice purred from the main computer in front of the captain’s chair.

                Rei shivered at the sound of that voice and smiled slowly. It was sweet, yes… but deceptively so, because Rei had once heard that same voice purr out the words ‘see you in hell’ before it had delivered a devastating back kick to an opponent’s face, breaking his neck and killing him instantly.

                “YOU BITCH!” Turles barked out. “You’ve got a lot of fucking balls to ram my godsdamned ship after that shit you pulled with Raditz!”

                “Oh, puh-lease, Turley boy. Your brother had it coming and you know it. Now… I’m playing nice and you know it. Don’t make me get my handsome pirate muscle involved, because you know he won’t hesitate to rip your little balls off.” A little sigh came then, followed by the familiar sound of drumming fingernails.

                “What do you want, woman?” Turles growled softly.

                “What do you think I want, Turley? You have my cousin captive; I want her on the Hera in five minutes or I start raining death and destruction and those fun little fireballs you hate so much all over your monkey ass.”

                “My mate isn’t going anywhere,” Kakarot whispered dangerously, his ki flaring gold as his beast began to take over.

                “Baby boy Kaka? Is that you claiming to have mated with my man-hating cousin? Well, well, well… I suppose this is about to get interesting, isn’t it?”

                “Bring it,” his beast dared.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a roaring in Bardock’s ears as he regained consciousness, his hands flexing in the soil of Jupiter, his eyes cracking open to view the lightning crackling and forking across the sky as he pushed up and tried to find purchase to shove himself to his feet. “ _Heu… tapa’or sh_ …”

                He remembered the sight of her flinging lightning bolts and punches and kicks like some kind of Saiyan goddess of destruction and vengeance, her green eyes flashing with fury just before she’d come at him at a full charge. Few dared to come at a Saiyan general like that, let alone with such utter fearlessness in their eyes, and he vaguely recalled feeling an unfamiliar tugging… “ _F’ri_ ,” he groaned softly as that gaze locked with his once more and he felt another shock send him to his knees just as he’d been about to stand.

                And there it was again. Gods damn it all to the seven bowels of hell and back. “ _Hi’sha_ ,” he breathed in wonder and surprise, his voice carried away by the wind and absorbed by the storm around him and the sounds of his men fighting the soldiers of Jupiter. “ _Tapa_ …”

                He heard her barking out an order at a fast clip in her native language, and Bardock could only blink in surprise up at her and let the scouter placed in his hand hang limply on his thumb, his eyes still locked to hers in wonder.

                The pull. He’d felt the pull. The _fucking_ pull.

And he’d felt it for the enemy.

An enemy that had flawlessly bested him in a fair fight.

“Put it on,” she growled down at him, pointing to the scouter, knowing that he couldn’t understand a single word she said. “NOW!”

 _G’in, k’sha m’yo,_ Bardock thought, barely keeping the thought from leaping to his lips and sounding like a plea from the mouth of a green trainee. He donned the tech then and turned it on, and when he suddenly understood the tall, gorgeous warrior queen of Jupiter he couldn’t stop himself from purring.

“Do you surren—damn it, why are you _purring_!? And stop looking at me like that or I will rip your fucking eyes from your goddamned Saiyan head!” She snarled down at him. “Now… do you surrender!? …or do you choose an honorable death in battle?”

Something in his brain thankfully whirred to life then and the sounds of Bardock’s men shouting, screaming, dying… came to his ears. “I ask quarter for my men.”

“And you?”

“Spare my men and you may do with me as you will, my queen.” Yeah, like he’d be able to actually stop her if she decided otherwise… but she didn’t know that. He was genuinely hers to do with as she wished, but for the sake of his men, he would pretend that his beast would actually allow him to defy her.

The queen looked momentarily surprised, but she recovered quickly and nodded. “Done. Call the ceasefire.”

Doing as he was told, Bardock voice-commanded the scouter to link with every other scouter on the planet and immediately gave the order. “This is General Bardock. Defend only. Do not attack. Surrender as soon as it is safely possible and do not offer any resistance. Stand by for further orders… and if you do not receive them, it has been an honor fighting by your side.” He turned off the intercom then and looked back up to the queen, waiting patiently for whatever might come next.

“You’re a Saiyan general, so I make my previous offer again out of respect for your people’s battle traditions. Will you die honorably in battle, Saiyan? Or will you be taken alive?”

 _Take me, my queen. Hard, sweaty and often._ “You bested me fairly in battle, my queen, and I felt the pull for you.” Her surprise, followed by the flicker of anger in her eyes made Bardock’s lips twitch upwards in brief amusement. “I am your prisoner,” he said flatly, offering his hands up, wrists together, fingers curled inwards, making his posture as submissive as possible for an alpha Saiyan male. “Furthermore, I defect to you and seek political asylum.”

The anger was back in her eyes full force, and Bardock fully expected her to kill him right then and there, but she only snagged one of his wrists and jerked him up onto his feet with a level of physical strength that amazed him, her green eyes burning up into his furiously. “Defect _my ass_ ,” she hissed out. “Shackle him and put him in a cell,” the queen barked out to one of her commanders before giving Bardock a little shove.

He watched her stalk back out onto the battlefield then, her posture fearless and her head high as her hands were engulfed once more in crackling electricity, the lightning rod on her tiara rising into the air.

Gods… she was beauty personified.

 _Heh… and I’m all hers, too,_ Bardock mused as he felt himself being shackled.

################################

The feeling of drowning was what woke him from a fitful bout of sleep, and Bardock sputtered and groaned softly as he groggily opened his eyes to stare up at a tall man dressed in the garb of a Jovian general. He was also holding what had been a full bucket of water in his hands, which explained why Bardock was utterly soaked to the skin. “You must be Nephrite,” he huffed out in Saiyan. “A pleasure. They said you’d be coming to interrogate me.”

The red-haired man huffed and dug in his pocket for a moment before fitting an earpiece into his own ear first, and then into Bardock’s, and he seemed momentarily surprised by the Saiyan general’s lack of resistance when he came within range of an attack. “I forgot you didn’t speak Solarian. Now… let’s get down to business. I want information.”

“I am at Queen Makoto’s command. You have but to ask your questions,” Bardock replied automatically.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll be singing a different tune by the end of this,” Nephrite replied doubtfully. “But I’ll start off easy. Your name and rank.”

“You already know it, warrior, but I am Bardock, General of the Saiyan Elite, Third Division.”

“And your lieutenants, their names?”

Bardock choked a bit at that, but his beast compelled him to answer though the general managed to finagle a small compromise with it. “Your assurance that they will not be harmed?”

“The queen has already agreed to your terms, Saiyan. Your warriors are being treated well, considering that they’re prisoners of war,” Nephrite snapped, clearly unhappy that they were being treated practically as guests rather than former enemies. “Now answer the question or I start shocking the hell out of your chains.”

“No need for threats, boy,” Bardock snarled, his tail thrashing angrily. “I merely care about my squad and would prefer to see them come to no harm; I’m sure you’d feel the same about _your_ comrades. Their names are Toma, Fasha, Borgos and Shugesh. They all survived?” He asked hopefully.

“The first two, yes.” When the chained Saiyan closed his eyes and looked at the floor, Nephrite bit his tongue to keep from saying something disrespectful about the deceased and allowed Bardock his moment of grief. Even if they’d been enemies, Nephrite was Jovian, and Jovians didn’t speak badly of the honored dead, no matter which side they’d been on.

                “They fell honorably in battle?” Bardock finally whispered.

                “Yes. Their bodies were burned on the pyres that were constructed at Mako’s insistence,” Nephrite answered simply, his tone confessing yet another point that he’d disagreed with the queen on.

                “A good death then,” the general sighed. “And their souls have been returned to the gods. I thank you for that, Nephrite. I would have you thank your queen for me as well if she will not come to hear my gratitude in person.”

                “She’ll be down shortly, I wager, even though she’s supposed to be resting. Now… out of the nine queens, who has been taken captive, and where are they located?”

                Right to the good questions, apparently. “To my knowledge, Mercury and Venus have been taken. Venus had been captive for only a day when we were given the orders to break from the fleet and strike Jupiter. Mercury for nearly two weeks, if I recall correctly. And there was a rumor about one of my brats being commissioned to kidnap Mars. There was also some hair-brained scheme similar to that involving Uranus, but Nappa and I laughed hysterically over _that_ one and it was immediately canceled.”

                “You were on Uranus during the last siege attempt there?” Nephrite inquired curiously.

                “Gods, yes!” Bardock chuckled; sure, he was in chains, but the memory of Uranus was downright _hilarious_. “I swear that woman is at least half-Saiyan with the way she fights, and if she wasn’t mated to Neptune, she’d have our warriors falling at her feet and begging her to take them to her bed.”

                “A few of them did,” a female voice snorted at the doorway, and both men looked up to find the queen of Jupiter leaning against the cell door, dressed in a modest nightgown, her chestnut curls unbound and flowing to her waist. “Haruka promptly kicked them all in the balls before she killed them… but I heard that her cheeks were as red as the Great Eye as she did so,” she added with a wry little smile.

                “My queen,” Nephrite and Bardock said in unison, both of them bowing their heads, followed by an annoyed glare from the former to the latter. “While I’m not surprised to see you, you should be in bed at this hour, Mako,” Nephrite added when the queen moved closer.

                “Couldn’t sleep,” she admitted, not once taking her eyes from the warrior trussed up against the wall. “And as I recall, Nephrite, _you_ haven’t slept in two days, so don’t even start. Now,” Makoto continued as she turned her back on her own general to approach her prisoner fearlessly, “you gave the names of your lieutenants, but I’m far more interested in your superiors and their current locations.”

                “General Paragus, Second Division,” Bardock replied immediately, locking his eyes to the queen’s, relishing the familiar tug in his stomach as she flinched in response. “He was between Neptune and Pluto, the last I knew. General Nappa, First Division—I think he was heading out to check the perimeter on Saturn, but he was with the king the last time we spoke, giving him a full report about the heavy casualties we took on Uranus. Both the crown prince and his son are on the flagship as well.”

                “And Broly…?” Mako asked with a touch of trepidation in her voice.

                Bardock couldn’t suppress a tiny grin at that; even most Saiyans spoke Broly’s name in that same tone of awe-filled dread, hesitating to speak the name for fear that to do so would summon the man himself. “The boy was still on Earth as far as I knew. Only the king himself and Broly’s father can command him—and even then, their commands are more akin to polite requests— so I haven’t been privy to any information regarding his movements.”

                The queen of Jupiter studied him for a moment—a moment that felt like a century—before finally nodding once. “He’s telling the truth, Nephrite. Let him down and we’ll get him a meal as a reward for his cooperation.”

                “I refuse to release him in your presence, Mako,” Nephrite replied quickly, flinching only briefly under her glare before standing his ground. “I will not risk you so carelessly, Majesty.”

                “Just because I’m dressed for bed and not for the battlefield doesn’t make me any less dangerous, Nephrite,” Mako scoffed.

                “But Majesty, you shouldn’t—“

                “ **ENOUGH**!” She barked out, angrier at being contradicted in front of a captive than the fact that Nephrite was questioning her at all. Gods, above! He’d been in her service for years and had even been her lover until a decade ago, so surely he would know better than to challenge her judgment in front of an enemy!

                “Koto,” Bardock grunted when the queen moved to let him down, “I bend to your will, but your general is charged with your safety. Even though I’m no threat to you, someone else might be in the future and you’d do well to heed his advice.”

                “And if you want to keep your head, Saiyan, _you’ll_ stop trying to give me any,” Makoto replied gruffly as she uncoupled the link in the chain that kept him pinned to the wall, feeling a flash of guilt and concern for the way he crumpled onto the floor. Apparently his legs hadn’t been taking any of his weight as it had appeared.

                Bardock was unfazed, though, and only looked up at her, his black eyes deadly serious. “The only thing that comes before my obedience to you is my desire to keep you safe, my queen.” Her suspicious surprise made him sigh, but he gratefully accepted a hand up from Nephrite as the general stepped in front of the queen when she attempted to offer him aid. “I felt the pull for you, my queen, as I said… and you bested me in battle. I am yours to command with the only exception being something that might put you in danger.”

                “Sounds like you and Nephrite are going to get along splendidly then,” Mako snorted in amusement. “Since he’s always scorning my plans to leap headfirst into battle with naught but my socks on.”

                “Your enemies would all cower before your beauty and fall to worship your stocking clad feet, my queen,” Bardock chuckled wearily as soon as Nephrite had dumped him into a chair at a table nearby. “Against the Saiyan Elite, it would likely be your best strategy for winning any and all future battles.”

                “You said you felt the pull,” Nephrite interjected. “Wouldn’t you feel jealous if Mako was to walk out naked?”

                “Yes, but she is my queen, and such a thing wouldn’t put her in danger. If anything, it would help her cause. I know that if she’d walked out in the nude, she wouldn’t have needed to knock me unconscious; I would have surrendered immediately.” Bardock couldn’t help but grin a bit when the queen blushed brightly and turned away, holding up her nose in a dignified fashion, but all of his attention was turned towards the door when it opened and he smelled food, his tail perking up and waving in delight.

                But when he saw the amount of food coming his way, he could only stare incredulously, even when the massive tray was set in front of him and nowhere else. “All of this is for me?”

                “I know how you Saiyans eat,” Makoto informed him with a wave towards the tray. “I’ve been helping in the kitchen during mess when all of your warriors come down for their meals. Go on, eat. I might be fairly creative when it comes to torturing Saiyan warriors, but starving one is something I’ve never been able to bring myself to do.”

                Ignoring Nephrite’s attempt at an intimidating posture, Bardock gave the queen a respectful nod. “I am very grateful for this, my mate.”

                “She’s not your mate,” Nephrite snapped.

                “And even more grateful for the treatment of my men, both the living and the dead,” Bardock continued as he ignored the Jovian general.

                “I only treated them as I would want my sisters and my own men treated,” Mako responded diplomatically before giving Nephrite a look that told him to can it and a little wave for him to go stand at the door.

                Her general didn’t like that one bit since he was just out of earshot, and he liked it even less when he caught her speaking a few words in Saiyan, but he did as he was told to avoid getting yelled at again.

                “ _R’en au t’uh, ge_?”

                Bardock blinked at that for a moment and answered simply and honestly. “ _Au. Kio m’yo t’uh au, ve’sh m’yo_.”

                “ _F’ri_ ,” Mako chuckled. “ _Au t’uh v’nu ad_ …?”

                Oh, she was offering further accommodations, apparently. “ _F’ri, d’in m’yo, ve’sh m’yo. M’eh en_.” Bardock briefly wondered if she’d allow him to call his sons, but after a moment’s thought he dismissed the idea. No, not only would the request seem awfully suspicious, but it would likely be denied anyway and it wouldn’t serve him any good to ask, be denied, and garner less sympathy from his intended mate. It could wait a couple of days, once she’d come to trust him a bit more.

                “I’ll leave you to your meal, then, Commander Bardock. I’ll also see that you’re allowed to properly bathe and then sleep a full eight hours—you’ll still be shackled in the ki dampeners, of course, but you’ll be a lot more comfortable than you would be while chained to a wall.” Mako stood then, and she managed to hold her ground when Bardock also rose from his seat and approached her slowly, making sure not to let it show that she felt a tiny trickle of fear running down her spine when he suddenly reached out.

                But he only took her hand in his—garnering several insistent protests from Nephrite in the process—and Makoto felt a blush creeping into her cheeks when the tertiary general of the Saiyan armada kissed her inner wrist. “You are as generous as you are beautiful, my queen,” Bardock rumbled against her skin. “I swear on my tail that you have my loyalty, but if it makes you feel safe, I won’t complain about the chains. You’ll see in time that I’m no threat to this planet or its people, least of all to you.”

                There was no need to draw her hand out of Bardock’s grasp right then; he’d just kissed her pulse a second time and had caused her to turn even redder when Nephrite snatched him back forcefully and shove him back down in his chair. “Touch the queen again and electrocution will be the _least_ of your worries,” he warned him.

                “Nephrite, shut up,” Mako snorted before turning her back on both of them and heading towards the door. “I wasn’t in any danger, so stop acting like a jealous asshole. I’m going to bed, see that he gets a bath and adequate sleeping arrangements.”

                “Yes, my queen,” came a sputtered but obedient reply.

#################################

It had been two whole days since he’d seen the queen, but her general had followed her orders to the letter and he’d been well-treated during his little vacation in the dungeons; he’d received rations adequate for a Saiyan warrior as well as a daily shower or bath—whichever he preferred—and while his bed was a bit lumpy, he’d slept on _far_ worse while on campaign.

And while he wanted desperately to see her again, to hear her voice and breathe in her scent, Bardock didn’t dare to voice that desire since Nephrite never ceased giving him the stink-eye. Something told him that one mention of Makoto or the pull would only earn him a sound thrashing, and that the general would happily be the one to dish it out and then report it as an accident. “Dead men tell no tales, Saiyan,” he’d reminded him more than once.

Bardock would have been happy to have risen to the challenge, but the fact remained that he’d promised the queen that he’d behave and cooperate—hell, even if his beast would have allowed him to pound on Mako’s closest advisor, the ki dampening cuffs he wore would have still ensured a swift defeat at the hands of his jailers.

But it was all worth reining in his temper when one of his babysitters came in suddenly and pointed towards the wall… and the chains that he hadn’t been forced to wear since he’d last seen Mako.

All but running towards the iron shackles, Bardock felt something akin to glee and couldn’t keep his eager smile from cracking through as a little smirk when he heard them snap shut around his wrists and ankles. And then he smelled her and practically melted in the restraints, his purr rolling loud and deep at the first whiff of roses and cookies. “ _Ve’sh m’yo_ ,” he sighed, his eyes slipping shut.

“Don’t ‘ _ve’sh m’yo’_ me,” the voice he so desperately wanted to hear snapped out angrily.

His eyes confirmed what his ears had heard when he opened them, and while he wanted nothing more than to just gaze at her longingly and pray for her to show him some kind of favor, Bardock recognized the way the air was humming with electricity and how her green eyes were sparking savagely.

Wow… apparently she was ready to kill him.

“I would like to know what I’ve done wrong, Majesty?” He managed patiently. “Because as far as I know, I’ve been down here for three days and cut off from all contact with my people… so if you’re about to blame me for something I haven’t done…?”

“I’m blaming you because it was _your men_ , Saiyan!” Mako snarled as she approached him with her fists balled up at her sides and streaks of lightning crackling around her wildly.

 _I have never in my life been so fucking terrified and horny at the same time,_ Bardock thought in surprise. “My men?” He managed when she came without touching distance, glaring up at him and somehow simultaneously making him feel shorter despite their height difference. “My queen, I don’t want to contradict you, but if I gave Fasha and Toma an order, I know without a doubt that they’ve followed it to the letter.”

“They have,” she snapped, “which is why I’m not taking you outside for a swift execution!” Not to mention the fact that the moment she’d thought of doing just that, she’d been overcome by the strongest sense of grief she’d ever felt in her life. Just the mere idea of hurting him made her want to cry, especially after that extremely erotic dream she’d had about him the night she’d come downstairs to interrogate him. But he didn’t need to know that, and Makoto thanked her years of experience as the queen of a warrior people when her voice and glare didn’t falter for an instant.

“ _Ve’sh m’yo, mah’ni_ … but… I’m very, very confused,” Bardock sighed. “You say that my men have done something, but you also say that Fasha and Toma have followed my orders.”

Getting her temper under control, Mako managed to ground the lightning swirling around her before answering his question. “There was a rebellion amongst the third-class warriors, and several of my men were killed as a result.” She’d expected annoyance from him, maybe even a little chuckle over his men one-upping hers, or even a hint of fear from him at the thought of being punished for what had happened, but the mixture of rage and worry that instantly filled his black eyes floored her.

“Were _you_ harmed!?”

The queen of Jupiter could only blink at that question in surprise once the translator in her ear had done its job, but she finally shook her head in reply when she felt his eyes looking her over for any sign of injury. “You really did feel the pull for me, didn’t you? Fuck me running.”

“And you for me, but that isn’t the _point_ right now. Unchain me, my queen,” he ground out angrily. “Leave the ki cuffs on if you will, since I’ll only need temper and muscle to put those disobedient puppies in their graves.” When she didn’t respond, Bardock rattled the chains and tipped his head towards the door. “My queen, I’m serious; I would deal with dissension in my own ranks the Saiyan way.”

“It’s already been dealt with,” she muttered, blushing slightly as she recalled just how it had been dealt with, most of the fire leaving her eyes thanks to the fact that he had been concerned for only her. It was definitely not the reaction she’d been expecting.

“Toma and Fasha executed the rebels,” Bardock guessed, grinding his teeth as he rattled his chains a bit. “I’d still ask you to release me long enough to put the rest of them in their places, _ve’sh m’yo_. If I do it now and lay down the law, it will prevent any more issues or needless deaths.”

“No, that isn’t necessary,” Mako insisted, visibly less agitated as she absorbed the lightning crackling around her. “Your lieutenants handled it adequately, and I apologize for losing my temper when you had nothing to do with the uprising, Bardock.”

“I would still handle the rest of the third-class warriors myself,” he insisted. “Please, Koto, you can leave the cuffs on me somehow and let me address my men, and then I won’t have to worry about you as much as I would otherwise.”

“No, Saiyan. I’m sorry, but I don’t trust you,” the queen of Jupiter uttered with a touch of embarrassment, blushing at the lie. Truth be told, she trusted him more than her own men, but she honestly couldn’t figure out why. It likely had something to do with the pull, but if she just let him out that day, Nephrite and Motoki would pitch a hissy-fit that the people of Jupiter would talk about for years to come.

Okay, maybe just Nephrite—Motoki was too busy fighting his own urges to jump on a certain tall, handsome officer of Bardock’s that had made it more than clear that Toki belonged to him. Toma had also been in a fine fit of rage over the rebellion, and had executed a dozen rebels in one ki blast when Motoki had been injured in the fray. He’d even risked getting killed by the Jovian guards when he’d rushed in and dragged the blonde advisor out over his shoulder. Fasha had been the only thing that had saved Toma—she’d jumped between them and hurriedly explained what was going on while Toma simultaneously growled and purred over a blushing, bleeding Motoki and treated his wounds.

Would Bardock have done the same for her? Or would he have just let his men kill her?

Judging by his expression when he’d asked if she’d been injured, he would have torn Heaven down from the very sky had it meant her safety. “I’m sorry, Bardock, but you’re a Saiyan general,” Makoto finally uttered, realizing that she’d been gazing at him thoughtfully the entire time she’d been thinking. “It’ll take a while before I’m sure of your loyalty.”

“Loosen my chains and I will readily prove my loyalty to you, Koto,” Bardock said flatly, his voice utterly matter-of-fact. When she scoffed at that and rolled her eyes, he sighed in exasperation. “You’ve questioned my loyalty, yet you give me no opportunity to prove it to you. If you don’t want me to go upstairs and handle my men, fine. I understand that. But don’t disparage my honor and then give me no chance to prove you wrong.”

Makoto thought hard about it for several moments, and deciding that he was right, she approached him fearlessly and stared him down, her face less than an inch from his. “If you try and attack me I swear to all the gods that I will fry you in those chains. Understand me, Saiyan?” Not that she thought he actually would, but she had to keep up appearances for the sake of the guards at the door, who she promptly pointed at and shooed away.

“Perfectly. I assure you that I would never try to harm you, Koto.” Watching the guards leave the room, Bardock lifted a single brow in surprise, but he didn’t question her actions. Apparently she really _was_ giving him a chance to prove his loyalty if she was sending out all of the guards, leaving just the two of them in the room.

“ _Your Majesty_ ,” she reminded him with a hiss.

“Oh yes, my queen,” he purred softly, his brain going a mile a minute over all the ways he could prove himself to her in private. “I haven’t forgotten who you are; don’t worry for a moment about that.” Bardock waited several full seconds after she’d pulled the pin that kept him chained to the wall, and when she backed up he stepped forward and knelt directly in front of her.

His beast was making it very, very clear just how he could prove his loyalty to his queen, and now that they were alone, Bardock couldn’t stop himself from thinking of all the different ways he could please her. Licking his lips in anticipation, he gazed up at her in a mixture of hope and lust, praying to the gods that he could somehow convince her that he was totally, utterly her slave. _Maybe if I just explain to her how it works…_

 “You defeated me in battle, my mate. I am required by Saiyan custom and the very nature of my beast to submit to you in _every way_. What is your pleasure?” He rasped out hoarsely, his heart thundering in his chest as he slid forward on his knees, his eyes slipping shut as he pressed his mouth to the short skirt covering her sex in a slow, open-mouthed kiss.

Bardock dared to crack his eyes open as his beast purred seductively, but it kept its tail utterly still as he looked up to find her eyes as wide as saucers and a dark blush staining her cheeks. “I am yours, my queen, until I have bested you in a sanctioned courtship spar. Command me.”

Her eyes still huge in shock, Mako could only choke out three words. “To do what?” She squeaked, mentally reeling at the complete turn that this conversation had taken. _Oh gods, what is he doing!? Does he really mean that whole thing about submitting!? Would he actually…!?_

“Anything,” he whispered, his voice full of dark promise. Scenting her arousal and observing the way her hands were almost imperceptibly trembling, the Saiyan general took some initiative and dipped his eager mouth forward again, giving her another slow, lingering kiss. He paused for a moment, waiting for her to command him to stop or continue, but when no such order came he used his nose to push up her skirt, making sure to keep his hands low and submissive, pressing his mouth to her once more through the only thing concealing her bare flesh from his lips.

The queen of Jupiter was still silent except for the tiniest whimper, so after another moment of waiting for an order, Bardock’s tongue slipped from his mouth to trace the cloth-covered seam of her sex, a groan erupting from his throat at the taste of the desire soaking through the fabric. Even if she was suspicious of his motives for defecting to her, her body couldn’t lie; she definitely wanted him. “Tastes so good,” he breathed between licks, moving his tongue slowly in his craving to savor as much as he could with every movement.

His words broke the little spell he had her under, and Bardock let out a groan of frustration when she suddenly whimpered, “stop.”

“As you wish,” he replied shakily, his pupils blown from arousal. His beast reined him in though and reminded him who was in charge; Makoto had defeated him in battle and taken him as prisoner, so he would do whatever she commanded of him even if she deemed him worthy of a mating mark. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t voice his raw need. “I want to make you come, my queen. I want to taste it,” he growled. “Please don’t make me stop, Koto… I _need_ to please you.”

That last statement was added with a trembling whisper and Mako stepped back, her eyes softening for a moment. “You’re doing this for the lives of your men, aren’t you?” She inquired in understanding. When he just stared at her in confusion she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, her cheeks still flushed from his attentions to her long-neglected sex. Damn it all to hell, how had he known that she found him sexy as hell? It _had_ to be his sense of smell.

“You already swore that my men would be well-treated, my queen,” Bardock answered simply, “and the uprising was put down before it could spread to more than a few. I trust that you won’t punish them all for the foolishness of a few.”

With a heavy sigh, Mako shook her head and took another step back, not missing the way his tail sagged at the increased distance. “Saiyan… what do you want?”

“I told you, my Koto. I want to serve you. To please you.”

Gods, had she broken him!? Maybe the shock during the battle that had knocked him out had fucked up his brain or something… _I should order an MRI…_ “Besides that, Saiyan. Stop parroting the whole loyalty mantra; I want to know if you want anything.”

“Oh.” Was she offering? “I… how are my men? My own squad in particular. Aside from them stopping the uprising, are they behaving?”

“Actually… we haven’t had a single problem with them. Other than the upstarters that Toma and Fasha disposed of, you Saiyans sure can follow orders,” she admitted, trying not to shiver from the way his dark eyes were still boring into her, willing her to come back and let him finish her. “They’re well fed and in comfortable quarters. You’re the only one chained.” That truth made her sigh and wonder for the millionth time what in the hell to do with him. Was he really serious about defecting? And if he did, would his men turn on him or would they willingly follow their commander wherever he went?

“Anything I can get for you while I’m here?” She finally added after a long silence, hoping that she could leave the room soon so she could find her vibrator and take care of the ache between her thighs.

“You,” Bardock sighed, uncaring that he sounded pathetic, hearing the longing in his own voice. “I can smell your arousal, my queen. If you would just let me…” He shook his head then, letting out another long, desperate sigh.

“You’re serious,” she finally admitted aloud. “Your beast really and truly…” Flustered, she cut herself off and just stared at him with her mouth hanging open slightly. “And there’s nothing in it for you? At all?”

“Only what you see fit to give me, my queen. It’s the Saiyan way. You defeated me in battle, and that makes you the dominant party. Mating between two people that haven’t fought is much, much different than this, but between a male and a female who have fought a _true_ battle with the intention of killing one another…” Bardock just shrugged at that, unsure how to explain it to someone who wasn’t Saiyan. “I know it likely seems extreme to an outsider, and I probably seem pathetic to you, but—“

“You’re _not_ pathetic,” Makoto snapped angrily, immediately blushing at the outburst. “It’s extreme, yes, and I’ll admit I’m very confused, but you’re anything but _pathetic_ , Bardock.”

“Then let me please you,” he stated simply and earnestly. That hope was back in his eyes as he stared up at her, but when she didn’t move, Bardock dared to slide forward on his knees until his face was only an inch from her skirt. “Koto, if you won’t command me or make a move yourself… perhaps you can command me to stop?” He asked softly, dipping his face to nudge the hem of her fuku up once more, a little smile playing on his lips when the scent of her arousal only got stronger and he found the cloth between her legs soaked through.

A little moan escaped Mako the moment she felt his tongue stroking over her once more, and try as she might to find the will to stop him, the words never made it to her lips. She could only brace herself against him by tangling her fingers in his hair, and when she felt him tug the cloth to the side with his fingers and lick her bared folds, she nearly collapsed on top of him. “Bardock…”

“Do you wish me… to stop?” He gasped out between slow, eager licks, his tongue dipping in to graze her clit with every stroke.

“No,” Mako replied with a helpless whimper. _Gods, I’m going to come,_ she realized suddenly. _I’m already that close!_ “Please don’t stop, Bardock!” She realized then that she had to be quiet; thank the gods that she’d uttered that last sentence in a whimper, or the guards outside might have heard her.

Half-expecting him to tease her, Mako nearly fell over yet again when he burrowed his face further in and began to dutifully suckle her, and it took every ounce of willpower to keep from crying out in response, her body trembling from her climax as it crashed over her hard and fast. “Bardock,” she whimpered before collapsing in his lap, gasping at the feeling of a bared arousal pressing against her inner thigh.

“Sorry,” he grunted contritely, “my pants are a bit tight and it was starting to hurt.”

“Judging by its size, I think _loose_ pants would have been uncomfortable,” Mako choked out as she got ahold of her senses and kept her body from rising up to take him inside of her. No, no, _no_. A million times no! He was a prisoner and this had already gone _way_ too far to begin with!

A heated look from him and his steady purr made her blush, and Mako awkwardly scrambled out of his lap and smoothed her fuku down before fidgeting nervously at the sight of his rigid cock. “Um… uh… I probably shouldn’t have… um…” Gods damn it, she didn’t know what to say in such a situation! “I’d better go,” she managed quickly, turning to leave, only to stop herself at the sheer disappointment in his eyes. He didn’t utter a single complaint though, which only made her feel even more guilty. “Back to the wall,” she suddenly ordered, her voice firm and unyielding.

“Yes, my queen,” Bardock whispered, unable to keep the utter rejection out of his voice as he climbed to his feet and stuffed himself back inside of his pants, wincing at the discomfort.

“I _never_ said to put it away.”

Snapping his eyes back up to her face, Bardock gaped at the playful smirk playing on her lips, and when the queen of Jupiter licked them slowly, he bared himself once more and rushed as quickly as physically possible back to the wall, his chains clattering and clanging as he practically ran. “Yes, my queen,” he said again, his mouth twitching up in a little grin.

It only took a moment to draw his chains tight once more, and once Bardock was secure, Mako threw up a shield over the door to keep anyone from coming in before she approached him slowly. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she snorted in mild amusement.

“You and me _both_ ,” Bardock replied honestly, his eyes still wide as he watched her lick her lips again.

“I’m not the kind of woman that leaves a man hanging after something like _that_ ,” she giggled before pressing to him tightly, her hand circling his cock and moving up and down the generous length of it slowly. “Just be quiet,” she breathed in his ear when he groaned and trembled against her.

“Y—yes, my queen,” Bardock gasped out, clenching at his chains as he dared to dip his mouth to her neck to kiss and nibble at the lightly tanned flesh. “Shit, Koto… I… I think I’m going to…”

Makoto stopped then, and when he let out a very un-Saiyan whimper and rocked up into her hand for more, she kissed his lips a single time before pressing them to his earlobe. “Tell me, Saiyan…”

“Anything, my queen.”

“Do you want to feel my mouth on you?” She whispered.

“Yes,” he groaned, trying his best to keep his voice low. “Please Koto, I—“

“My queen,” she reminded him with a chuckle. “I think I like that better, Saiyan.”

“Please, my queen,” Bardock corrected himself, his purr reaching a whole new level as she slid down and kneeled, her tongue going right to the shaft and licking it slowly, her emerald eyes never leaving his as she lightly massaged his balls with her hand and began to suck at the head. “I’m going to come soon, my queen,” he warned her.

“Good,” Mako breathed as she paused to answer him, her lips closing around him once more after a moment and sliding down, taking almost all of him, swirling her tongue around the head lazily as she began to bob her head.

Bardock could only tug at his chains and try not to move in the slightest, his head swimming from the pleasure overload as that warm, wet cavern continued to engulf him over and over again and her little hums of approval vibrated right down to his clenched balls. “M—My queen, I—“

He’d tried to warn her, but one long sucking motion did him in when the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, and Bardock stifled his cry of pleasure by biting down on his lip while he erupted inside of her and she dutifully swallowed every single drop.

It was only when he’d gone limp in his bonds but was still shivering from every slow suck she was giving him that Makoto stopped, and she licked her lips one more time before standing and kissing him a second time as she tucked him away and buttoned his fatigues. “Satisfied, Saiyan?” She breathed in his ear.

“Only if you are, my queen,” he purred happily, reflecting briefly that he sounded more like his youngest son than ever. That only served to remind him of his sons, and he hesitated for a long moment before speaking, afraid that the queen of Jupiter would misinterpret the request he wanted to make.

“Bardock? Is something the matter?” Surely he wasn’t upset about what they’d just done, was he? After all, he’d instigated it!

Mako noted his hesitancy and waited patiently, lifting a brow and gesturing for him to continue speaking when he just seemed troubled and worried his lower lip with his teeth. Whatever it was, he clearly thought that she’d be upset with him about it.

“…my sons,” he finally managed. “I just want them to know that their old man is alive. And I wanted to know if they were alright as well. Please don’t think that I’m asking because of… well… what just happened,” he added with a faint blush.

That request struck a chord with the Jovian queen and she was caught between sympathy and suspicion as she mulled it over. Would he try to convey some sort of secret message to his children… or was his request simply as he stated—nothing more than a parent wanting to check in on his kids? “I’ll think about it,” she finally managed. “But if all of this was just an attempt to butter me up before asking me… I can promise you that I will not be a happy camper, Bardock. If you want something, just ask for it. Don’t throw oral sex into the bargain; I’m not a woman that likes to play games.”

“I understand, my queen,” Bardock sighed, “and I swear on my tail that that isn’t what just happened.”

“What just happened, then?”

Noting the suspicion in her voice, Bardock just smiled wryly, unable to help himself. “The pull happened,” he answered simply.

“Well, I have to admit that I enjoyed the pull a lot,” she allowed as she turned towards the door, her heels clicking on the cement of the dungeon before she unshielded the door and swung it open.

“Are you finished with him, Majesty?” Nephrite asked slowly, studying the both of them in turn, giving Bardock the evil eye even though he couldn’t find a hint that anything improper had happened by searching either of their expressions.

“For now,” Mako snorted, nearly giving everything away as she fought down a laugh. _Oh gods I’m going to make a face or laugh and he’s going to know that I just nearly got laid by a prisoner. I am sooo guilty-looking I’m sure of it!_ “See that General Bardock is allowed up to speak with his men for an hour; he’s going to make sure that we won’t have to deal with another rebellion.”

“Yes, my queen.”


End file.
